History Repeated
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella is a teacher who finds out one of her students is being abused. Can she help the child heal even with all her past memories coming back to haunt her? Another new story continuing from Help Her Heal.
1. Ashley Green

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ok this is my first chapter to my new story please tell me what you think. **

"Ok class who can tell me the answer to the problem on the board?" twenty four year old Gabriella Bolton asked her kindergarten class.

She had become a teacher at East Elementary and her now husband Troy Bolton played for the Lakers. After college they graduated and moved into a small house. They got jobs right away have been living happily together for months. Then they decided to try for a baby. They tried for a few months and got nothing. So they had gone to the doctors and taken some test. Now they just had to wait. Gabriella watched a few kids raise their hands. She picked a girl with long black hair and green eyes. Her name was Ashley Green. She was one of the best and smartest kids in the class.

"Yes Ashley?"

"Um….10" the young girl answered shyly.

"Very good Ashley. I see you been practicing."

"Yes I have Mrs. Bolton."

"Good sweetie."

"All right now I want you all to do pages 10 and 11 in your math books, 5 and 6 in your grammar book, 7 and 8 in your science and history book."

Just then the bell rang and everyone lined up at the door. Gabriella smiled but then noticed Ashley was still sitting there. She went over and knelt beside her.

"Ashley is everything all right?"

"I don't want to go home." She replied softly.

"Why not? Don't you want to go see your mommy?"

"Mommy is dead."

"I'm sorry sweetie. How?"

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to talk about it."

Gabriella did not like the sound of this.

"Well you can tell me it's ok."

"Daddy pushed her down the stairs."

"You saw him do it?"

"Yes. He was yelling at her then he just pushed her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did daddy ever push you?"

"Sometimes. Mommy used to stop him."

"Has daddy ever hit you?"

"Yes. He hits me and punches me and kicks me and says means things to me. I don't want to go home to him."

Gabriella felt her heart drop. She felt sick to her stomach. She had been abused as a child and knew what Ashley was going through. She was going to do everything in her power to help Ashley like her husband helped her all those years ago.

"Ok well I can't leave you in here alone so why don't you come out with me while we wait for the other students to get picked up then we can come back inside and go from there?"

"OK."

Ashley stood up and followed Gabriella out of the class room to outside. She waited quietly while the other kids got picked up. Finally after all the kids were picked up Gabriella and Ashley went back inside. They went to the Principal's office. She explained to him what was going on and he promised to handle it.

Gabriella went over to Ashley who was sitting at the desk doing some homework.

"Ms. Gabi can you help me?"

"Sure sweetie."

She went over to see what she was working on. She is adding double digits.

"We aren't doing this till next week."

"I know but I want to try it."

"You've been looking ahead." Gabriella teased tickling her.

Ashley giggled and squirmed. Gabriella stopped and helped her with the math problem. Just then a woman walked in with the principal.

"That's her. That's the girl who is being abused."

Gabriella looked up and saw none other than Claire McKnight. The same women who handled her fostering when she was being abused and she wasn't nice about it at all. Gabriella knew one thing was for sure no matter what this lady said she was going to help Ashley no matter what it took.

**A/N first chapter is always short but if you guys want more I'll update. Also I'm not sure if you guys pray or not but if you do please pray for my sister she is going through a really hard time and needs lots of prayer so please pray for her. Thanks guys and tell me what you think about my story. **


	2. The Heartbreaking News

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella looked up and saw none other than Claire McKnight. The same women who handled her fostering when she was being abused and she wasn't nice about it at all. Gabriella knew one thing was sure no matter what this lady said she was going to help Ashley no matter what it took.

"Ah Gabriella Montez why did I have a strange feeling you'd be a part of this." Claire asked.

"Because you're a rude person who judges people by their background." Gabriella answered.

Sure Gabriella was abused but it just made her that much stronger. Gabriella had a hard time getting a job at the school at first because of her past. People assumed if she got hit then she would hit. But she managed to prove them wrong.

"Yeah well the child is coming with me."

"Let her stay with me until you find something else." Gabriella said.

"No. Help her pack her things say your goodbyes and leave or I will have you removed by force."

Gabriella sighed. She looked over at Ashley.

"Ashley that lady of there is going to help you from here. She is going to take you to a nice place to sleep and then get you away from daddy."

"But I want to stay with you Mrs. Gabi."

"I know you do sweetie and I'm sorry."

Ashley started to cry. "No I want to stay with you Mrs. Gabi. I want to stay with you."

Gabriella felt her heart break.

"I know sweetie I'm so sorry."

Claire came over. She threw Ashley's books into her bag and lifted Ashley from her chair. Ashley screamed and started to kicking and squirm crying harder.

"NO! MRS GABI! NO! MRS. GABI!" Ashley screamed and cried.

Gabriella felt so helpless and she was hit with a sudden flashback.

_**Flash back **_

_**Gabriella and Lucille headed out of Troy's room. The second they stepped foot outside Gabriella was grabbed. She screamed. Lucille was going to react when she too was grabbed. **_

"_**What is going on?" **_

"_**We are taking you off this case. You are too involved with the person and we can't let you be in change any more." **_

"_**Fine let Gabriella go." Lucille said. **_

"_**No." **_

_**Gabriella started crying and struggling with the cops. **_

"_**As Gabriella's mother I order you to let her go." **_

"_**We aren't letting go until we are sure she is where she needs to be." **_

_**With that the Doctor's walked away with Gabriella. One stood holding Lucille back. **_

"_**MOMMY!" Gabriella screamed. **_

"_**Gabriella honey it's ok. Just listen to the doctors everything will be ok." Lucille said.**_

"_**NO! MOMMY HELP! MOMMY HELP!" **_

"_**LET ME GO!" Lucille screamed. **_

_**Both Lucille and Gabriella screamed and struggled until they were out of each other's sight.**_

_**End flashback **_

Gabriella grabbed her things and ran out of the school. She jumped into her car and drove home. She tried to stay calm so she could focus on driving when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Dr. Robin I'm calling about your test results."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry but because of the sexual assault you went through as a teen you won't be able to conceive. I'm sorry and if you do somehow get pregnant you won't be able to carry to term."

"Ok…."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton. If you'd like you and Mr. Bolton could come to my office and discuss other ideas."

"I'll talk to him and let you know."

"All right. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up and burst into more tears. Not only did she just lose Ashley but now she and Troy could never have a child. Surprisingly she made it home without getting pulled over. She ran inside and screamed.

"TROY ARE YOU HOME?"

She waited less than a split second before screaming again.

"TROY PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HOME TROY PLEASE!"

Troy came running in from out back.

"Baby what's going on?"

"Just hold me Troy just hold me!"

Troy pulled her right into his arms rubbing her back as she clung to him and cried into his chest.

"Shhhh baby shhhhh. It's all right I'm here shhhhh."

He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style over to the couch. He was worried and wanted desperately to know why his wife just came home in hysterical tears. Finally Gabriella settled down. Troy wiped the last few falling tears away.

"Can you tell me what happen sweetie?"

"You know that girl I'm always talking about?"

"Ashley Green. The mini you yeah why?"

Gabriella always revered to Ashley as mini me because she was just like Gabriella at her age.

"She and I have more in common than I thought."

"Ok…."

"She's being abused Troy."

"Ok so we can help her. We helped you."

"No you don't understand. I tried to help her. I did and I ended up making things worse."

"How?"

"….."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gabriella, hang on a second."

Gabriella started shaking and her eyes filled back up with tears. Her breathing became harder.

"All right baby shhh calm down. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Troy said rubbing her back.

"Ashley told me about what was happen and so I told the Principal. The Principal called Claire McKnight."

"Oh no." Troy groaned.

He knew how mean Claire could be.

"I tried to nicely explain to Ashley she had to go with her because they wouldn't let me take her home of course. Ashley doesn't want to leave so Claire comes and grabs her dragging her out. She is kicking and screaming begging me to take her. I had a flashback of me and mom at the hospital when they were ripping us a part. Troy it was awful. It was so awful!"

Gabriella burst into tears again. Troy rubbed her back whispering soothing words of comfort.

"Troy there is more."

"So tell me."

"It worse news."

"What baby? Whatever it is we will get through it together."

"You'll leave me after you hear it."

"No I won't. Baby I won't leave you ever! I made that promise when we got married. I made a vow and I'm not breaking it. Now what else is there?"

"Dr. Robin called. I got my test results."

Troy didn't even have to ask. He knew it came back bad.

"Did they say why?"

"Because of the sexual assault I went through as a teen."

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so, so, sorry. But we can always adopt or find someone to carry the baby for us."

"I can't adopt Troy. No one is going to let me adopt a kid with my background. They believe if I was hit as a kid that I'll hit my kids."

Troy sighed. He held Gabriella as close to him as he could. His heart broke as she cried into his chest.

"We'll figure something out I promise baby. I promise we will."

"Please don't leave me Troy. I love you so much. Please don't leave"

"Baby I am not going to leave you. You are my wife and I love you. I will not leave you. That's a promise."

Gabriella just clung to him tighter and cried harder. Troy held her and did what he could to soothe her. They were pulled apart by a knock at the door.

"Mom and dad, I forgot they are coming over for dinner." Troy sighed. "I'll send them home."

"No Troy let them in we have to tell them the news anyway."

Gabriella only hoped they weren't mad at her.

**A/N next chapter Lucille and Gabriella have a heart to heart. **


	3. The Unexplained Connection

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"No Troy let them in we have to tell them the news anyway."

Gabriella only hoped they weren't mad at her.

Troy sighed and nodded. He went over to the door and let his parents in. They saw the tears on Gabriella's face and turned to Troy.

"What happen?"

"We just found out because of what happen to her as a teen she can't have any babies."

"Oh no she must be devastated." Lucille said.

"She is."

"Poor Gabriella. Maybe I should talk to her."

"I don't know if she wants to."

"Well how shut down is she?"

"She isn't shut down as much as she clingy. She thinks I'm going to leave her because she can't have babies."

"I'm going to speak to her alone if that's ok."

"Of course. I'll be outside." Troy said,

He turned and walked away.

"He is hurting just as much as she is." Jack said.

"Yeah. Go talk to him. I'll take care of Gabriella."

Jack nodded and went outside. Lucille went over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey…I just heard. How are you?"

"I don't know." Gabriella whispered.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Gabriella looked at Lucille "How did you know I was the one you wanted to adopt? How did you know you would've rather have me and not a baby?"

"Honestly Gabriella I can't answer that question. When I first saw you I had this sudden need inside me to protect you and care for you and make you feel the way a sixteen your old was supposed to feel. I couldn't describe it and it honestly scared me. I had just met you and I felt this strange need to care for you."

"What did you do?"

Lucille gave her a strange look.

"I took you into my home."

"I mean did the cop I was with just let you take me? They didn't question you?"

"Of course they did. They questioned my background they questioned Jack's but I fought and I fought. I was not giving up until that cop agreed to let you stay with me. I fought with everything I had. Why are you suddenly so curious?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"Yes you do. You know. Tell baby girl. What's going on?"

"Did you handle a lot of abused victim's mom?"

"Yes...I still do."

"How old are they?"

"All different ages. Some are as young as five some are as old 90. It just all depends sweetie."

"How do you help them?"

"The same way I helped you. I ask them questions about their feelings give them small tasks to work on for their healing process."

Tears fell from Gabriella's eyes.

"Oh sweetie why are you suddenly so curious about all this?" Lucille asked wiping away her tears.

"Why did I have to be abused? Why was me? Why did my parents have to mess everything up for me?"

"Oh sweetie why are you asking stuff like this. What's going on? You haven't asked these kinds of questions since you were a teenager."

"There is this girl in my class that is being abused. I just found out today. I went to the principal thinking that was the best thing to do but he just called Claire McKnight and she took the child away from me and I'm not allowed to adopt her because everyone thinks I'll just abuse her."

"You know that's what they thought about Jack at first too?"

"What?"

"When Claire first came to our house and Jack and I were giving her a tour she questioned Jack about his background and that one of the reason she almost took you away from us but you know what. Jack never stopped fighting. He did whatever it took to make sure you got to stay with us. That's what you have to do. If you feel that strongly about this little girl then you go out there and you fight until you get what you want and you don't ever give up."

"I can't explain it mom. I just feel this connection to Ashley and I just feel like I have to protect with my life and I have to do everything I can to make sure she is never hurt."

"Funny because when I first met you I felt that same connection. If you really want Ashley you have to go out there and fight forever. Don't worry about anything else just go out there and get your little girl."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome baby."

Lucille and Gabriella hugged. Even at 24 years old Gabriella still felt the safest in her mother's arms. Jack and Troy came back inside.

"Everything ok in here?"

"Yep, everything is fine." Gabriella said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Mom really helped me."

"Good then let's eat."

"You sound like Chad." Gabriella laughed.

"You sound like a woman who needs a punishment tonight." Troy teased.

Gabriella just giggled. They all went into the kitchen and enjoyed there dinner.

Later that night Troy left the bathroom ready for bed or as Gabriella liked to call it 'cuddle time' every night before actually going to sleep Troy and Gabriella cuddled together and talked mainly about their day or just lay cuddled in each other's arms and read. He saw his wife laying on her side her eyes wide open her legs curled behind her and her hands gripped her pillow. Troy got onto the bed and pulled Gabriella into him. She rested her head on his lap as he stroked her hair.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"Troy how would you feel about adopting?"

"Sure are we talking about a stranger or Ashley?"

"Ashley. Mom says I shouldn't let anyone stop me. If I want to adopt Ashley I have to fight for her until I get her."

"I do not want you to get upset by this question but…why Ashley?"  
"Honestly Troy I don't know. I just feel this connection with her. I can't explain it. I don't feel like this with any other student or any other child in the world. Mom says she felt the same way when she first saw me. I have this connection with her Troy. I'm the only one she trusts and she needs me…I need her."

"All right then. Tomorrow we take a day off and go get Ashley what do you say?"

"I'd say you're the best husband ever."

Gabriella sat up and they kissed. She just hoped she wasn't too late to get Ashley. What if someone else already adopted her?

**A/N next chapter Gabriella goes to see Ashley but is she worse than before? How will Ashley react to seeing Troy? **


	4. Adopting Ashley

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella and Troy called in sick and headed to the foster care center. Gabriella was so nervous she couldn't even stomach breakfast without getting sick. Troy even had to drive because she couldn't think straight. She was a nervous wreck. Finally they got there and Gabriella gulped.

"What if she's gone?"

"I doubt anyone adopted her yet. She hasn't even been in the system for a full 24 hours."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I feel it. Just like you do."

"Ok."

Troy parked the car and got out. Gabriella met him and they locked hands. They went into to the front desk.

"We'd like to see Ashley Green please." Troy said.

"Down the hall first door on the right."

"Thank you."

Gabriella and Troy walked down the hall till they reached the room they looked through the window and Gabriella's heart broke. Ashley was still crying hysterically as she curled up on her bed shaking. There were two trays of food on her desk one from dinner the last night and breakfast this morning but neither of them had been touched.

"Troy's she a wreck." Gabriella whispered.

"Go in there and help her calm down. I'll wait out here." Troy said.

Gabriella went inside. She went over to the crying child and pulled her into her arms.

"Oh baby girl shhhhh don't cry. It's all right now it's me I'm here shhhhh" she soothed rocking her gently side to side and rubbing her back. Ashley started to calm down.

"Mrs. Gabi!" she cried clinging to Gabriella.

"I'm here baby I'm here shhhhh."

Ashley calmed down to just sniffles.

"There we go all better. Why don't we get some food in your stomach?"

"Stay."

"I will sweetie. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Gabriella got up and grabbed the tray of food and brought it back over to the bed. She started to feed Ashley who took the food without question.

Troy watched on smiling. He heard footsteps and turned and saw none other than Claire McKnight walking over. She looked in and saw Gabriella was Ashley.

"She is not allowed near that child."

"Why not, Ashley feels comfortable with her? Ashley likes her. Ashley will open up to her."

"Ashley doesn't understand anything. She wants Gabriella because she is someone she knows and feels safe with. She doesn't understand Gabriella will turn on her just like her own father once did."

"What makes you so sure Gabriella will turn into her parents?"

"All kids do."

"No that's not true. My father was abused and he didn't hit me."

"Well you're very lucky."

"Oh stop acting like you care. I know you don't. I'd like to speak to your manager right now."

"He won't do anything."

"So go get him."

Claire walked off and Troy looked back at Gabriella. She and Ashley had cuddled up on the bed and were doing….math homework? Yep this girl was definitely a mini Gabriella. Just then he heard footsteps again. He looked and saw an older man tall with blond hair and green eyes.

"My name is Marcus is there a problem?"

"Yes your employee Claire McKnight is being very judgmental to my wife isn't thinking of Ashley or her well being."

"What makes you say that? Well take a look at Ashley. Does she seem happier to you?"

Marcus looked through the window and saw Ashley laughing at a stilly face another woman was making.

"Yes and she is eating which is great."

"Yeah well my wife she is in there with Ashley right now and she is the reason Ashley is acting all better. My wife and I would like to adopt her but because my wife was abused by her parents Claire seems to think Gabriella won't make a good mother."

"Well I can see why she would be concerned but as long as Gabriella doesn't have a records that she hit children in the past then I don't see why adopting her would be a problem."

"See." Troy said to Claire.

"There is paper work that needs feeling out but other than that I don't see why you can't take her home today."

"That's wonderful thank you."

Marcus walked away. Claire glared at Troy and walked away. Gabriella walked out.

"Hey what's going on?"

"The Manager went to get the papers then we can take Ashley home."

"Really oh my gosh Troy!" Gabriella squealed and hugged him. Then she pulled away. "But how? Claire wouldn't let me adopt an ant none the less and child."

"It's not up to Claire. It's up to the manager and he agrees to let us adopt her."

Gabriella squealed and hugged him one last time. "I have to go tell Ashley." Gabriella rushed back into the room. Troy laughed. It was all worth it to see his wife smile again. Marcus came back with the paper work. "Both your wife and you will have to sign it. Do you think you can pull her away for a minute?"

"I can try but I'm not sure."

Troy went into the room.

"We've got to sign some papers. Can you get away for a few minutes?"

"If I have to." Gabriella sighed. She looked at Ashley. "I'll be right back I just have to fill out some papers and then I'll take you to your new home ok?"

"Ok Mrs. Gabi."

Gabriella left with Troy. They went into an office and sat down.

"Now you will have Ashley for a week and then we will send someone over next week sometime without warning to check on you. I'll make sure it's not Claire McKnight. But that's the plan. If everything looks good she will have final paper work making Ashley legally yours if not she will be removed from your home."

"We understand."

"All right now just sign these forms and you'll be on your way."

Gabriella and Troy signed the papers and smiled at each as they finished.

"Can I go get Ashley now?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Gabriella ran out of the room making Troy laugh.

"Thank you so much Sir you've just made my wife and I a whole lot happier."

"It's my job plus I can see how good Gabriella is just by watching her with Ashley. Enjoy her."

"Thank you we will."

Troy left the room and headed to meet up with Gabriella. He couldn't wait to get started on his new life with his new family. Everything was going to be perfect right? He, Ashley and Gabriella they were going to be the perfect little family weren't they? Suddenly he had a funny feeling things weren't going to be so perfect but why?

**A/N Gabriella and Troy take Ashley home but find out she is more scared then they thought and it's Gabriella's and Ashley's first day back at school since the adoption how will things go? Why is Troy suddenly feeling paranoid? Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. First Night with Ashley

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Troy left the room and headed to meet up with Gabriella. He couldn't wait to get started on his new life with his new family. Everything was going to be perfect right? He, Ashley and Gabriella they were going to be the perfect little family were they? Suddenly he had a funny feeling things weren't going to be so perfect but why? He was so deep in thought he didn't even noticed his wife standing in front of him.

"Troy? You hoo Troy?"

"Huh? Uh what?" Troy snapped out of it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. So are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's take our daughter home but first…." Gabriella looked to the look girl who had her face buried in her shoulder and smiled. "Hey cutie can you look up for a second there is someone I want you to meet."

Ashley lifted her head and looked at Gabi.

"Ashley this is my husband Troy."

"Hello Ashley I've heard a lot about you." Troy said.

Ashley whimpered and clung tighter to Gabriella. "No! Mrs. Gabi." She cried burring her face back in Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. She looked back to Ashley.

"It's ok sweetie Troy is very nice he won't hurt you in fact he is…." Gabriella trialed off and whispered something in Ashley's ear. Troy was confused. He saw Ashley's head jerk up and her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked Gabriella. Gabriella just nodded. She put Ashley on the floor and Ashley walked over to him and tugged on his pants leg. He got down to her level.

"Um…Mr. Troy…" she asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Will you give me tickles?"

Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella who was smiling. This girl was more and more like Gabriella every second.

"I'll tell you what let's get you home and settled then I'll give you tickles ok?"

"Ok. Mrs. Gabi said you were good at tickling."

"Well Mrs. Gabi is right just not right now ok?"

Ashley nodded and lifted her arm up to him. "Up please." Troy lifted her into his arms and stood back up. He and Gabriella headed out the door. They put Ashley into her car seat and head home.

They finally reached home and went inside. Gabriella put Ashley on the floor. Ashley whimpered and clung to Gabriella's leg.

"It's ok sweetie this is your new home."

Ashley whimpered again. "Mrs. Gabi." She reached her arms up to her."

Gabriella picked her back up. "What's wrong?"

"It's really big."

"I know Ash but you'll get used to it. You're very safe here. Why don't I take you to your new room?"

"Ok."

Gabriella and Troy went upstairs and into the guest room. Neither of them had been able to sleep the night before so they set up everything for Ashley. Her room was now fit for a child her age. Ashley giggled and squirmed in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella put her down and Ashley ran into the room and grabbed the big pink teddy bear and cuddled it to her and giggled as the fur tickled her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Gabi." She said.

"You're welcome."

"Daddy never let me have teddy bears he says I wasn't special enough."

Gabriella was hit with a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_**Five year old Gabriella was walking in a store with her father and her eyes landed on something big fluffy and pink. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a stuffed pink teddy bear. **_

"_**Daddy I did all my work this morning may I please get that teddy?"**_

_**Her father backhanded her across the face. **_

"_**No! Only special kids get teddy bears you are not special enough. You are a piece of trash don't you dare ever ask again. Do you understand me?"**_

"_**Yes daddy…"**_

"_**I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**_

"_**Yes Sir." **_

"_**Good now shut up. I hate your voice it's so ugly. If someone could die from hearing your voice you'd already be a murderer." **_

"_**Daddy I…."**_

_**Her father hit her again. "I SAID SHUT UP! I HATE THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE AND WHEN WE GET HOME YOU WILL BE GETTING PUNISHED!" **_

_**Gabriella whimpered and followed her father out of the store. When they got up her father grabbed his belt and whipped Gabriella in the face with her. **_

"_**Your voice is ugly and no one wants to hear it no one, so don't ever speak again ok? Do you understand you won't ever speak again?" **_

"_**Ye…s….dad….dy." she said as the belt whipped her mouth."**_

_**End flash back. **_

Gabriella bit back tears and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked at Ashley who was now laying on the bed as Troy took the bear and wiggled it against her stomach tickling her as Ashley laughed hysterically. She left the room not wanting to ruin the happy moment. Ashley deserved this. She on the other hand didn't. Her father had told her enough times she didn't deserve to be happy and he was right. That's why he made it impossible for her to carry a baby that's why he tried to kill Troy. She didn't deserve to be happy. She suddenly had the feeling that when child serves came next week she'd lose Ashley all over again. In the end she'd end up all alone because without children Troy wouldn't want her so she would be alone and unhappy just like her father wanted.

Gabriella went back down downstairs and sat on the couch she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Why couldn't she just be happy with Ashley? Why did all these memories have to come back now? How could she help Ashley if she couldn't help herself?

Back upstairs Ashley was still laughing hysterically only Troy was blowing raspberries on her stomach.

"Mr. Troy! Mr. Troy stop, stop!" she cried out.

Troy smiled and stopped.

"Mrs. Gabi was right you are a good tickler…where is Mrs. Gabi?"

Troy just noticed Gabriella was no longer in the room. He suddenly felt a surge of worry rush through him. Something wasn't right and he knew it. It was too quiet and that was never a good sign.

"Mr. Troy can we give Mrs. Gabi tickles?"

"Um….let's find her first ok. I'm going to check down stairs you stay up here in your room all right?"

"Ok Mr. Troy."

Troy went downstairs. He heard a soft sniffle and looked toward the couch his heart broke at the sight. He rushed to her side and pulled her into him.

"Baby what is it? I thought you would be happy. We have everything we ever wanted. We have a family; we have a daughter why are you upset?"

Gabriella didn't answer. That worried Troy even more. It had been years since she last shut him out.

"Baby please don't shut me out what's going on?"

Still Gabriella remained silent. Troy sighed.

"_Please baby girl tell me what's going on?" _

Gabriella sighed and signed back.

"_I had a flashback of my father from when I was Ashley's age and he was whipping my mouth and yelling at me telling me how ugly my voice was and I just…I don't know I felt a sudden fear I hadn't felt in a long time and I suddenly felt like I didn't deserve to be happy." _

"_Baby I'm sorry but that's not true at all. I haven't heard you talk like this since you were a teenager."_

"_I haven't felt like that since then. Troy how can I help Ashley if I can't myself?"_

"_Because you are strong and you will get passed these memories and work on helping Ashley. I know this because I've seen you do it once. I know you can do it again. Now let me hear that beautiful voice." _

"Thank you Troy. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a hug.

"So Ashley wants to do tickles with you. Care to join us?"

"As in I help give her tickles or you two give me tickles?"

"Either way I guess."

"Sure, where is she?"

"Her room. I made sure to put the safety gate up at the top of the gate."

"Good. Let's go."

They both went upstairs and saw Ashley sitting on the bed doing math homework. Troy laughed.

"I'm going to start calling her Mini Gabi."

Gabriella just giggled and they went inside.

"Hey cutie."

"Hi Mrs. Gabi and Mr. Troy. Are you ready to play tickles?"

"Of course. Do you want us to tickle you?" Gabriella asked.

"No I want me and Mr. Troy to tickle you."

"Sure." Troy smirked.

Gabriella and Troy went over to the bed and Gabriella laid down and lifted her arms.

"Just like old time huh Brie?" Troy teased.

She nodded. Ashley started to tickle her stomach Gabriella started to giggle. Troy started to tickle her sides making her squirm.

"Stop tickling." She giggled.

"Only if you say the magic words." Ashley laughed.

"Please stop!"

Ashley stopped.

"Troy stop it!" She pulled her hands down and tried to fight his away. Troy laughed with her. "Nope not unless you say Troy is best husband ever."

"Troy is the best husband ever."

Troy stopped. "Can we tickle Mr. Troy?"

"Oh no. That's not a good idea."

"Yes it is. I'll get his sides you get his tummy." Gabriella smirked.

Gabriella knocked Troy backwards and started to tickle him. Ashley tickled his stomach. "Stop!" he cried out in laughter.

"What should we make him say Ashley?" Gabriella asked.

"Girls rule and boys drool." Ashley giggled.

"Ok Troy you heard her. Say it."

"Girls rule and boys drool."

They stopped.

"Now it's our turn to tickle you." Gabriella said to Ashley.

"Ok."

She laid down and lifted her arm up giggling. Troy and Gabriella tickled her making her squirm in giggles.

After a few more minutes of tickle fighting they all called a truce.

"Ok Ashley time for your bath."

Ashley nodded. Gabriella lifted her up and brought her into the bathroom. After closing the door Gabriella helped Ashley take off her clothes. Gabriella had to fight back tears when she saw all Ashley's scars. She turned away and turned on the water. Ashley walked over and Gabriella lifted her into the tub. At first Ashley just stood there.

"Sit down baby it's ok." Gabriella said.

Ashley sat down. Gabriella turned to get the soap and when she turned back Ashley had tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley just sniffed and shook her head.

"Baby something is wrong or you wouldn't be crying. Is the water too hot?"

Again Ashley shook her head but continued to cry.

"It is too cold? Baby please tell me."

Ashley shook her head. Gabriella reached over and wiped away her tears. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it go away." Gabriella said.

Ashley shook her head sniffling and shaking. She looked scared to death. She would look at Gabriella and then back at the door.

"It's all right Ashley you're safe. The door is locked no one can get in. Did I do something to hurt you?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Are you cold? You want me to pour some of the warm water over you?"

Ashley shook her head.

"Please tell me baby. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Ashley just started to cry harder. She put her thumb in her mouth and curled her other three fingers into a fist while her pointer finger rested on the bridge of her nose. It was something Gabriella noticed Ashley did when she was nervous.

"What baby?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley reached her other hand out to Gabriella.

"You want out?"

Finally Ashley nodded.

"Ok stand up and I'll get you out."

Ashley went to stand up but slipped and fell back. Gabriella caught her before she hit her head but the shock from it all made Ashley hysterical. She burst into tears crying hysterically. During the fall her whole body had gotten wet and most of her head. Ashley screamed.

"I got you baby I got you hang on."

Gabriella reached behind her and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Ashley. She lifted her from the water and hugged her closer rubbing her back. Ashley was still screaming in tears trying to gasp for breath.

"Shhh baby shhhh I got you. I'm here sweetie. Shhhhhh" Gabriella soothed rubbing her back.

She took her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She set her down on the bed. Gabriella grabbed her pjs and underwear and went back over to her. Ashley seemed to calm down a little more.

"Can I change you sweetie?"

Ashley nodded still sucking her thumb. Gabriella helped Ashley get dressed into her new pink footie pjs with the princesses on it. Then she grabbed her pink bear and gave it to her. Ashley cuddled to bear closer and closed her eyes. Gabriella picked her back up and held her close. She gently rocked her and soothed her until she fell asleep. Once she was sure Ashley was sleeping she set her down in bed and tucked her in. She left the room leaving her door open in case she woke up.

Troy was waiting in the hall. "Is she ok I heard screaming?"

"I don't know. I think she may be scared of water. The second she sat down she started to cry. Then she asked to get out so she slipped as she went to stand and her whole body got wet and she just screamed. She calmed down when I took her out but she was hysterical."

"It's only her first night she is still getting used to it here. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered trying to stay strong.

"What Angel what?"

"Her scars. Oh my gosh Troy her scars!"

Troy pulled her into his arms. "I got you baby shhhh it's ok. It's going to be ok I promise."

"Troy she has so many scars on her and she is only a baby. She is still a baby."

"Yeah and those scars will heal but she will never get any new ones. You got her away from the abuse. You saved her life. You saved her Gabriella."

"I know but it makes me sick having to look at what that monster did to her."

"I know it does. I've been there."

"I still have some Troy. There are some that will never heal and I'm sure that Ashley will have some scars for the rest of her life."

"You are both still beautiful nothing can change that."

"I love you Troy you always know just what to say.

Troy kissed her head."I love you too. Come on let's go to bed."

"Troy what are kids going to do tomorrow when they learned I adopted Ashley. She already gets teased for being smart."

"Don't worry you're a great teacher you'll stop everything before it starts."

"I hope so."

They crawled into bed and cuddled close to each other all night. Gabriella was worried about tomorrow. She had a funny feeling things would end up badly.

**A/N phew longest chapter so far. Next chapter Gabriella and Ashley go back to school, will it end badly or will thing work out good for once?**


	6. Horrible Memories

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning everyone went back to their daily lives. Troy went to his job and Gabriella went back to school.

Everything went well for the first half of the morning. Then it was time for recess. Gabriella was standing on the side talking with her friends Taylor and Kelsi her high school friends who also became teachers.

"So after that she finally settled down but I've never seen a child more scared of water in my life."

"I'm sure she will get better." Kelsi said

"I hope so."

"Hey you got better and you dealt with the abuse longer then she did. Taylor told her.

"Yeah that's another thing all the memories are coming back now and I can't stop them."

"Which ones?"

"Most of them are from when I was Ashley's age but others are from after I moved in with Troy."

"Does Troy know?"

"Yeah but he can't do anything about it. I just have to live with it."

Just then she felt a tug on her pants leg. She looked down and saw Ashley sucking her thumb again.

"Everything ok?' Gabriella asked.

"Mrs. Gabi the kids won't let me play with them."

"Why not?"

"They said kid whose daddies kill there mommies can't play with them."

"How did they find out about that?"

"I don't know but I'm sad."  
"Don't be sad come here."

Gabriella picked Ashley up and put her on her hip.

"You can hang out with the grownups."

"Ok. Where is Mr. Troy?"

"He is at work."

"Oh ok."

"You'll see him after school."

"All right."

Ashley rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder. The girls continued to talk until they called everyone back inside. Once everyone was seated again Gabriella said "Now I heard some news at recess today that shocked me. I heard that some girls weren't allowing other child to play just because her parents were different. I am very disappointed in all of you. You know better than that."

"Mrs. Gabi is it true your daddy killed your mommy too?" a girl asked raising her hand.

Gabriella froze. "How did you hear that?"

"I heard one of the other teachers talking about it. So is it true?"

"Yes, it is true. My father killed my mother just like Ashley but…"

She was cut off y student asking questions. 

"Did he push her down the stairs?"

"Did he choke her?"

"Why'd he kill her?"

"Did he poison her?"

"Did he shoot her?"

"How'd she die?"

"Did you see the murder?"

"Did you tell the cops?"

"ENOUGH! Yes both Ashley and I watched as our fathers killed our mothers but that doesn't mean you can be mean to her. You all are going to spend the next five minutes with your heads down and the lights off and no talking."

She went over to the light switch and turned it off. Then she leaned against the wall. She felt sick and dizzy. Her knees were giving out but she forced herself to stay standing as the memories of her mother's murder flashed through her head.

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella thought about it and nodded. She sat up and followed her mother out the door when Greg appeared.**_

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"Taking Gabriella out of here. She has seen too much. She was never supposed to be a part of this life Greg. That's why we left. She needs to go back to Jack and Lucille. They can give her better. We should have given her up for adoption after she was born. We were stupid to thing we could raise a kid and be in the mob. Gabriella doesn't belong here. She needs to be free let me get her out of here."**_

_**"I can't just let her leave. She has seen too much."**_

_**"Greg Gabriella has already been through enough let her go."**_

_**"No one witnesses what she has and leaves. We have to get rid of her."**_

_**"Greg no you can't."**_

_**"I have to. She has seen too much."**_

_**Greg took out his gun and aimed it at Gabriella. Then…BANG!**_

_**Gabriella waited for pain but she didn't feel anything. She looked down at herself and noticed she hadn't gotten hit. Who did? Gabriella looked for her mom and saw her on the ground.**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**She went to run to her mother when Greg grabbed her he threw her back into the room and threw his wife too.**_

_**"Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw Gabriella."**_

_**Then he left. Gabriella crawled over to her mom.**_

_**"Mom…"**_

_**"Gab…ella….sorry…..love you…..hate me…."**_

_**"Mom it's ok. I forgive you. I love you too and I'm sorry. Please don't die."**_

_**"I…have…to….don't…forget I love you Gabriella." **_

_**Gabriella watched in horror as her mom coughed up blood and then took her last breath. Gabriella broke out into tears. She looked around at all the dead bodies and screamed. It was all too much. She crawled into the back corner and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. With her body shaking she rocked back and forth staring into space.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Mrs. Gabi? Mrs. Gabi!"

Gabriella turned at the sound of the voice it was Ashley.

"What sweetie?"

"It's been five minutes."

"Ok then everyone look back up."

She turned the lights back on and went over to her desk.

"Now I want all of you to take out your math books and do the work on page 34. Ask me if you need help."

All the children did as they were told and Gabriella took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She couldn't lose it not here not now. Forcing herself to remain calm she looked back at the kids. Ashley was sitting quietly at her desk. Gabriella went over to her.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes Mrs. Gabi I'm finished."

"Already?"

Ashley nodded.

"Ok good job we will go over it in just a few minutes ok."

"Ok Mrs. Gabi."

Gabriella sat down back at her desk. She was able to keep herself together the rest of the day. She knew today would be bad but she never knew it would cause such horrible memories. Finally the school day was over. She and Ashley went home.

"Troy were home?" Gabriella called. She saw the back door opened and heard the sound of a ball bouncing on the ground.

"I'm outback!" he answered.

"Why don't you go join him Ashley I'll be there in just a second." Gabriella said to Ashley.

Ashley ran outside. Gabriella went up stairs went upstairs to her room and went to her box of jewelry and took out her parents wedding rings.

_**Flashback **_

_**"**__**I love you too dad. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you. Please don't turn yourself into the cops. We can talk to Jack and Lucille and work something out." She cried. **_

_**"**__**I'm glad you forgive me but I have to turn myself in. It's the right thing to do. Knowing you forgive me though makes me feel a lot better. Would it be all right if I hugged you?" **_

_**Gabriella nodded. She and Her father shared a hug. They were both so happy that neither of them noticed the police hiding behind Greg. Stone saw Greg but also saw Gabriella in his arms so he charged. **_

_**"**__**FREEZE LET GO OF THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"**_

_**He and the other cops ran over. Greg panicked and grabbed his gun and held it to Gabriella. The cops stopped. **_

_**"**__**It's ok. Everyone just calm down. My dad agrees to go quietly and will accept whatever punishment you give him. He just told me so. Put your guns down and he will put his down."**_

_**"**__**Is this true Greg?" Stone asked. **_

_**"**__**Yes Sir. I'm tired of running." Greg answered. **_

_**"**__**All right. Men weapons down." **_

_**All the cops lowered their guns. Greg dropped his to the floor. **_

_**"**__**Before I go though I want to give something to you Gabriella." Greg said. **_

_**He reached into his pockets but before he could pull his hand out…..**_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

_**Gabriella was in shock for a moment as three gun shots were fired. She looked at herself and saw she wasn't hit then she looked over at her father. His hand was holding his chest, blooding was dripping through his finger. He removed his hand and Gabriella saw three small holes. She gasped. Her father fell to the floor right in front of her. **_

_**"**__**Gab…Brie…Ella…I…Love…You…" Greg choked out.**_

_**"**__**Dad no!" **_

_**Gabriella bent down next to her father. **_

_**"**__**Dad no! No!" **_

_**"**__**Take…these…remember…us." **_

_**Gabriella looked at her father's hand and gasped. He was giving her, his and her mother's wedding rings. She took them and put them in her pocket. She looked at the cops.**_

_**"**__**What did you do that for? He promised he'd go quietly!" **_

_**"**__**He was reaching for a weapon." A cop said.**_

_**"**__**NO HE WAS REACHING FOR THE RINGS! YOU SHOT HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! COPS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU NOT KILL YOU!" **_

_**Gabriella turned to her father. **_

_**"**__**Daddy I love you. Please know that."**_

_**"**__**I…do…I…love…you…too…forgive…me…"**_

_**"**__**I do dad. I do forgive you." **_

_**"**__**Thank…you…"**_

_**"**__**Goodbye daddy I love you so much." **_

_**"**__**I…love…you…too…my…Angel…." **_

_**Greg took his last breath blowing Gabriella a kiss. Gabriella burst into tears and screamed. She had finally made peace with her father and now he was gone.**_

_**End flashback**_

She choked out a sob and curled up on her bed. She had finally made peace with her parents but then they were murdered right in front of her and that was something she'd never be able to forget. Till this day she had a hard time trusting cops all because of what they did. She pulled herself together and got back up. She put the rings back and went into the bathroom washing her face. The last thing she needed was Troy finding out she was crying. As she made her way down stairs Troy and Ashley were coming back inside. Of course she forgot Troy could read her like an open book. He took one look at her and knew something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen ignoring his looks and got both him and Ashley some water.

"Ashley why don't you go lay down on the couch and watch some TV before dinner." Troy said.

Ashley nodded and left the kitchen with her sippy cup in hand. Troy went over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you too well to know it's not nothing."

"I'm fine Troy just a rough day at school."

"Did the kids give Ashley a hard time?"

"Yeah…"

"She seems to be ok. She was laughing so hard outside. She is a natural at basketball."

"Good. I'm glad she's happy."

"So why aren't you?"  
"I am happy."

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Troy."

"Gabriella Bolton you look me in the eyes right now."

Gabriella turned and looked at Troy.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked away from Troy. "Nothing."

Troy took her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. He knew she couldn't lie to his face.

"What's wrong?"

"They won't stop Troy. They just won't stop!"

"What won't baby?"

"The flashbacks. They keep coming back. I can't escape them."

"Which one was it this time?"

"Their murders. Both of them. Mom was first. I had to tell the kids so they'd stop teasing Ashley then I went upstairs and got their wedding rings and that brought back my father's murder."

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could do something."

"There is nothing you can do."

"I can make you smile again."

"Doubt it."

"Fine I'll prove it."

Troy lifted her arm up and put it around his shoulder then tickled her underarms. She screamed and squirmed.

"No, no, no, no, no" she said trying to get away

"Tickle, tickle, tickle" Troy sang in her ear.

"Stop, stop!" she gasped fighting to hold in her laughter.

"Nope not until I hear that beautiful laugh."

"No."

"Fine then you've left me with no other choice."

Troy stopped tickling her and blew a raspberry. She screamed and finally started to laugh. Troy tickled her again.

"Stop, Stop Troy!" she laughed.

She tried to grab his hand pushing him away but it didn't work.

"Troy please! Please I can't breathe!"

Troy stopped. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome baby."

"Troy child serves is coming next week. We have to bathe Ashley before then. How are we going to help her?"

"We can wash her without putting her in water. Just use a cloth."

"I guess."

"Don't worry no one is taking Ashley away from us."

Gabriella nodded but inside she was scared to death. She had the worst feeling that child servers would take Ashley away from her again.

**A/N next chapter child serves come and it's not Claire McKnight but someone else Troy and Gabriella know. Will she makes things harder or easier for them to keep Ashley and who is it?**


	7. Sharpay Evans

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_Gabriella, Troy and Ashley were sitting on the couch watching TV laughing together just like a family should. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gabriella got up and looked through the peek hole. She gasped at who it was. _

"_Troy it's child servers." She said._

"_Let them in we have nothing to hide." Troy said soothingly. _

_Gabriella opened the door and Claire McKnight walked in. _

"_Hello Gabriella." _

"_Ms. McKnight come in." _

_Claire walked in. Time seemed to go by fast after that. There was a tour and Claire asked Ashley some questions and finally Claire looked at Gabriella and said "You are the worst mother in history. You will never be allowed to adopted again. Ashley is going to live with someone else." _

"_NO! Ashley no!" Gabriella screamed. _

_Claire walked out with Ashley. She turned to Troy for comfort but to her surprise he pushed her away. _

"_Don't touch me!" he said. _

"_What?"_

"_I don't want you. You can't give me a baby and you aren't able to adopt, you're useless. I'm getting a divorce as soon as possible. You're on your own Gabriella. I am leaving you and you'll never see me again." _

"_NO! TROY!" _

"TROY PLEASE NO! DON'T LEAVE ME TROY PLEASE! PLEASE TROY NO!" Gabriella screamed.

"Gabriella wake up!" Troy said shaking her.

They had both been sleeping when Troy heard her crying out.

"TROY COME BACK! TROY COME BACK! TROY! TROY! TROY PLEASE!"

Gabriella was hysterical.

"GABRIELLA WAKE UP NOW!" Troy yelled.

He never yelled at her but he didn't see any other way. Gabriella shot up in bed panting and crying screaming for Troy. Troy pulled her into his arms rubbing her back.

"Shhh baby shhh I'm here I'm here. I'm not leaving I'm right here shhhhh." Troy soothed.

Gabriella clung to him tighter. "Stay" she whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl. Just calm down. Try and breathe for me ok."

Gabriella started to calm down. "Good girl. That's my girl calm down. It's all right. It was a bad dream. I'm not leaving you."

When Gabriella was finally calmed down she looked up at Troy. "I had the worst dream. Child serves came and took Ashley away. Then you said I was useless because I couldn't give you a child and you left me"

"Baby I've told you I am not leaving you. I love you so much and nothing will make me leave you. Plus when child serves comes we will be ready for them. We have nothing to hide."

"Troy don't say that!" Gabriella cried out burring her face in his chest again clinging to him tighter.

"Whoa, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was being honest."

"That's what you said in my dreams and Ashley still got taken away."

"Ashley won't be taken away from us I promise. I will make sure of it."

"Troy if they won't let me adopt her promise you will divorce me and take Ashley in for yourself."

"What?" Troy asked shocked.

"Just an 'if' Troy."

Troy sighed. He loved Ashley but he would never be happy without Gabriella in his life. Plus he could always get his parents to take her.

"No. I do not promise that. No matter what happens Gabriella Bolton I will stay by your side. Just like our wedding vow, for richer and poorer and what else?"

"Sickness and in health"

"What else?"

"Better or for worse."

"Yep so we are going through the worse right now and I'll stick by you till we get to the better. I promise Gabriella Bolton!"

"I'm scared Troy."

"I know you are baby. I know you are. I am too. I've grown very fond of Ashley these last few days and I'd hate to lose her and that's why we will do everything in our power to keep her. Just like my mom told you. We will fight until we get what we want."

"Thank you Troy."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Troy."

They shared a kiss.

"Will you be ok going back to sleep?"

"As long as I get to cling to you all night."

"Cling to me all you want."

They laid back down and closed their eyes. They were out within seconds.

That next week Troy and Ashley were outside playing basketball while Gabriella watched from the window. Things had gotten better at school. No one teased Ashley anymore and the memories seemed to stop for a while which made Gabriella very happy. Life seemed…well perfect. There was nothing that could ruin it now. Thunder crashed making Gabriella jump. She looked up at the sky and saw a flash of lighting. Looking back at Troy she noticed he was leading Ashley back inside. Ashley ran over to her.

Mrs. Gabi Mrs. Gabi did you see, did you see?" she asked.

"Yes I saw. You are doing very well. Maybe one day you'll be able to play for the Lakers."

"Yeah and Mr. Troy can be my teacher."

"Yep."

It soon started to rain outside and thunder more. Ashley let lose a whimper. "I don't like those sounds Mrs. Gabi!"

"It's all right sweetie you're safe inside with me and Troy."

"But the rain is scary."

"It's not scary it's just…..it's just your mommy." Troy said suddenly

"Huh?"  
"You're mommy is up in Heaven and she is bowling with the other Angels and when she gets a strike it makes that big boom sound."

"What about the lighting?"

"It's a spot light. Whenever your mommy gets a really good score they shine a spot light on her."

Just then thunder hit again this time Ashley squealed and started to jump up and down. "Go mommy go!" she cheered.

Gabriella giggled. She had no idea where Troy came up with something like that but she was glad he did.

Thunder hit and lighting struck this time make making a CRACK sound. It left everyone in darkness.

"Mrs. Gabi!" Ashley cried.

"It's ok sweetie. Just stay where you are ok." Gabriella said calmly even though her voice was shaking.

"I'm scared!" Ashley cried tears streaming down her face.

"I know you are baby but hang in there ok Mr. Troy went to get some lights."

Just then a small light lit up the room. Gabriella looked and saw Troy. He had his cell phone opened. He walked over to Ashley and picked her up. He walked back over to Gabriella and handed Ashley to her. Gabriella took her in her arms hugging her close.

"You two just stay right here. I'm going to get some flashlights."

He left his cell phone with Gabriella so Ashley wasn't upset and walked off.

"Why did mommy make the lights go off Mrs. Gabi?"

"Because….because your mommy is doing so good that they need more light to shine on her so they are taking some of ours."

"But I don't like the dark Mrs. Gabi. I don't like the dark!"

"I know sweetie. It's ok you're safe."

Ashley rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder putting her thumb inside her mouth. Gabriella rubbed Ashley's back and whispered soothing things in her ear. Troy came back with some flashlights. He gave one to Gabriella.

"I put a call into mom and dad using your cell phone. They don't have power either. It looks like the whole town is out of power." Troy told her.

"That's ok. Ashley is calming down."

"Are you ok? I know you aren't a big fan of the dark either."

"I'm ok. I know you're here and I'm safe at home so I'm ok."

"Good."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be in this weather?"

Troy went over to the door and looked through the peek hole. He gasped.

"Who is it Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Troy opened the door and the person walked in. Gabriella gasped. She clutched tighter to Ashley. Standing in the doorway dripping wet was none other than Sharpay Even their old high school bully.

"Bout time you opened the door. Look at me I'm soaked!" she cried.

"What are you doing here in this weather….what are you doing here at all?" Troy asked.

"I'm here to check out Ashley's new home."

"You're…you're…you're child serves?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep that's me."

Both Gabriella and Troy looked at each other. There was either going to be really good or really bad.

"Now let's have a look at the little Princess."

Sharpay we over to Gabriella and put her face close to Ashley's. Ashley whimpered and turned her head away. "NO!" she whined.

"Tear stains? What's the matter baby girl. Did Gabriella do something to make you sad?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course not. She is scared of the storm." Gabriella answered.

"I was asking the child."

Sharpay went over to the other side of Ashley and got close to her face again.

"Tell Auntie Sharpay why you're sad."

"NO!" Ashley cried out burring her face in Gabriella's neck.

"Will you leave her alone!" Troy growled. She is five years old and scared by the thunder storm plus in case you haven't noticed we have no power so she is scared it has nothing to do with Gabriella."

"Fine. Give me a tour of the house."

Troy sighed trying to keep his cool. "All right follow me." Troy took Sharpay upstairs. Gabriella sat down on the couch with Ashley on her lap. "It's going to be ok baby. It's going to be ok." Gabriella said more to herself.

A little bit later Troy and Sharpay came back down. "Now I need to speak with the child alone."

"She has finally calmed down." Gabriella said.

"Good so let her go."

"I mean if I let her go she'll get upset again."

"Well she and I need to talk alone so…."

Gabriella sighed. She was able to convince Ashley to go with Sharpay and it wasn't long before Ashley came back.

"I'm going to hate saying this but….Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton you are now the adoptive parents of Ashley Green." Sharpay groaned.

Gabriella screamed and hugged Troy. They finished signing the last few papers and Sharpay left. Just then the power went back on and the storm stopped. Everyone just hugged happy to finally have what they all always wanted….a family.

**A/N Ashley meets Lucille and Jack for the first time.**


	8. Surprising Visitor

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella screamed and hugged Troy. They finished signing the last few papers and Sharpay left. Just then the power went back on and the storm stopped. Everyone just hugged happy to finally have what they all always wanted….a family.

Then Ashley stopped cheering and frowned. "Mr. Troy, Mrs. Gabi?"

They both stopped cheering and looked at her. "What sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

"Well…is it ok um….I um…."

"You can ask us anything sweetie it's all right."

"Would you be mad if…if I didn't call you mommy and daddy…."

"No sweetie of course not."

Gabriella picked up Ashley and sat down on the couch with Ashley on her lap.

"Listen sweetie when I was your age my daddy treated me the same way. I've been in your shoes before and when I first got adopted into another family I didn't want to call them mommy and daddy either. Just because you live with us and we are taking care of you doesn't mean you have to call us mommy and daddy. You can call us anything you want."

"Ok."

"I say we celebrate who wants ice cream?" Troy asked.

"I DO I DO!" Ashley cheered.

"I don't know hyper kids can't have sugar." Troy teased.

"I'm not hyper Mr. Troy I promise."

"Ok then I guess it will be all right."

"Thank you."

They three went into the kitchen and started to have their ice cream. The rest of the night was spent together as a family just the way Gabriella wanted it.

That Friday Troy was on the phone when Gabriella walked in with Ashley.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan Mom. Ok I'll see you soon."

Troy looked at his wife and daughter and smiled at them blowing them both a kiss he held up one finger.

"I love you too bye."

He hung up and grabbed Ashley spinning her around causing lots of squeals and giggles.

"Hey guys. How was school?"

"It was good. I got an A+ on my math test."

"Kissing up to the teacher again?" Troy teased.

"No I'm just really smart."

Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella.

"What about you Angel, how was your day?"

"It was fine. The kids have gotten used to the idea of Ashley living with us and know that I won't give her special treatment so they have mellowed out a lot."

"Good anymore flashbacks?"

"Not really anymore no and the dreams have stopped."

"Wonderful I knew things would work out."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Who was on the phone?"

"Mom. She wants to meet Ashley so we are going over there for lunch tomorrow."

Troy watched as Gabriella went stiff as stone and all the color left her body. He set Ashley down.

"Ashley go on and start your homework."

"Ok Mr. Troy."

Ashley let the room. Troy went over and pulled his wife into his arms taking her face facing her to look at him.

"What's wrong? Why the strange reaction?"

"I've failed your mom. I was going to help Ashley like Mom did for me and she is still scared of water and of strangers. What good have I done for her?"

"Gabriella Ashley has friends she is happier and she isn't scared of me. You've done a lot to help her. You did the biggest thing in the world and got her away from her father. You didn't wait till she was sixteen and withdrawn. You saved her before it was too late. You have helped that girl more than you know and mom would be so proud of you. I know I'm proud of you."

"You're just saying that because you're my husband."

"No I'm saying that because it's the truth. I've never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now."

"Ok fine we can go. I'm sorry I'm being paranoid."

"No, you're being you."

Troy kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning everyone stood outside the Bolton household waiting for someone to answer the door. Jack opened the door but he didn't look happy.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"We have a visitor."

"Ok who is it?"

"I think you guys should go home. You won't want to see him."

"Who is 'him'?" Gabriella asked.

Before Jack could answer another man walked in behind Jack.

"Who's at the door Jack….Gabriella good to see you again." The man said.

Gabriella gasped and took a step back clutching Ashley tighter to her chest. "Oh my gosh….dad?"

The man laughed. "No I'm not your father. I'm his twin brother Carlos."

"My father never mentioned you." Gabriella said.

"He and I never spoke after he left home."

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"I have a copy of your birth certificate. When your parents died all their stuff went to me."

Troy stopped in front of Gabriella. "They can be forged. Who are you and what do you want with Gabriella?"

"Troy he's…he's telling the truth. He is her Uncle." Jack said.

"So why he is coming around now? Where was he when Gabriella was alone and scared?"

"I had no idea Gabriella was in such a bad place."

"I wouldn't have been in a bad place if your parents hadn't kicked him out of the house." Gabriella said standing next to Troy.

She wasn't the same shy girl she used to be.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't kick him out."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you in my life."

"Good luck." Troy laughed.

"I'm married with a life of my own what good would it be having me in your life?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to get to know you. I want to get to know the daughter my brother raised."

"You brother beat her and let men touch her! My parents raised her. Your brother treated her like dirt. I'll die before I let you anywhere near her." Troy growled.

"Troy" Jack said.

"Mrs. Gabi!" Ashley cried.

"Let's take this inside so we can take Ashley out of here." Gabriella said.

Everyone moved inside. Ashley stayed in the living room while everyone else went into the kitchen.

"Look Gabriella if I had known my brother had gotten into the mob and started hitting you I would have done something. My brother and I lost contact after he left home. I swear I wouldn't have just sat back and let him hurt you." Carlos said.

"But how can I trust you are really his brother?"

"I look like him."

"Plastic surgery." Troy answered.

"Ok, how can I prove it to you?"

"When my father died he left me something. Something that didn't get sent back to you. What was it?"

"His and your mother's wedding rings."

Gabriella gasped. This guy really was her Uncle.

"Ok so you are her Uncle. Why did you wait till now to show up? Where have you been the past 24 years?" Troy asked.

"I've been looking for you since I found out your parents were killed. I was going to take you in but I couldn't find you. Social servers wouldn't tell me where you were. It's taken me this long to find you."

"But why were you even looking?"

"I thought you'd be alone after their death and I thought you could use someone to comfort you but I guess I was wrong."

"My parents have been dead since I was eighteen. I'm twenty four why haven't you given up looking for me?"

"You don't give up on family."

That didn't comfort Gabriella one bit. In fact it made her furious. She got up from her chair and rushed out of the room. Troy went after her.

"I think it would be best if you left. If Gabriella wants to keep contact with you she will call you but if not I don't want to see you back here again. Upsetting my child is not ok with me." Jack said.

"She isn't yours and if my brother had a say he wouldn't have picked you to look after his daughter." Carlos said.

"Leave now or I'm calling the police." Jack said.

Carlos left the house with a smirk on his face.

"Did you get the same funny feeling I did with that guy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah and he is up to something." Lucille nodded.

With Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella was crying into Troy chest as he held her and did the best to soothe her. She finally stopped crying and looked up at him, but then down at her hands.

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked.

She just shook her head.

"Yes you are. Everyone is thinking about something, so what's on your mind baby?"

"I was really starting to believe him. I really thought he was being honest."

"What changed your mind?"

"He said you never give up on family so if that's true why did they just give up on my father and kick him out? Why did they treat my father like that if you never give up on family?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you Brie but…but this is something you'll have to decide on your own. I'll support you whatever you decide to do."

"What did you think about him?"

"Honestly something didn't seem right about him. I got a weird vibe off him but don't let me influence you. If you want to give him a shot then do it."

"What if I end up hurt?"

"I'll be waiting here with open arms."

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Hey today was supposed to be fun and Ashley was supposed to meet her Grandparents so let's forget about Carlos and spend the day having fun? If you don't I'm going to tickle you."

Gabriella giggled at his threat and nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

They both went back downstairs and grabbed Ashley before walking into the kitchen.

"Mom dad this is Ashley. Ashley this is your grandma and grandpa." Gabriella said.

"Well Hi there cutie." Jack said tickling her sides making her giggles.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Gabriella has told us so much about you." Lucille said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ashley said shyly before hiding her face in Gabriella's neck.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to talk or think about Carlos tonight. Let's just have fun." Gabriella said.

"Ok. So Ashley, Troy tells me you play basketball. You up for a game?"

Ashley shook her head and clung to Gabriella tighter.

"Come on baby girl it will be fun." Troy said.

"No." Ashley whimpered.

"It's ok sweetie you're safe here." Gabriella said rubbing her back.

"No."

"What are you scared of?"

"That man. He was scary."

Gabriella sighed. Even Ashley had a bad feeling about this guy he may be her Uncle but he was a creepy one.

"That man is gone. He isn't coming back." Troy said to her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"O…ok."

Gabriella set Ashley down and she followed the guys outside. Lucille put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"You really ok?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

Gabriella walked outside without even looking at Lucille. Lucille became worried. Gabriella was shutting down again and this time she wasn't sure anyone would be able to help her open up.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella finds the trick to getting Ashley over her fear of water and Carlos comes back. Will Gabriella let him back into her life and is he a good guy or a bad guy? All will be answered in the next chapter. **


	9. Bath Time

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella watched as Ashley ran around the court with the ball in her hands as Troy and Jack chased her as she laughed hysterically.

"My ball! My ball!" she cried out giggling like maniac.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at her daughter. Why did everything have to get so bad? Why was her Uncle suddenly showing up out of the blue? What did he want? Why was he so set on making her a part of his life? As much as she tried not to she couldn't stop thinking about it. Something just felt wrong about him but he was the only other family that ever tried to make contact with her. So maybe it was just her trust issues kicking in. Maybe Carlos is a good guy….but Troy and Ashley also felt weird about him so that had to mean something too right? She mentally groaned. This was so annoying! Why couldn't the answer be easy? She was thrown from her thoughts when she felt someone take her hand. Troy was staring at her intently wondering what she was thinking.

"You were a million miles away. Where'd you go?"

"No where sorry."

"Don't lie to be Brie. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I was thinking about Carlos and what to do about him. I didn't get anywhere so it's not important."

"Some times it helps to think out loud."

"No I'm fine."

Gabriella turned back around and went back inside. Troy sighed. Lucille and Jack walked over to him.

"Well?"

"He did it." Troy answered

"Who did what?" Jack asked.

"Carlos. He caused Gabriella to shut down. She won't speak to me about anything concerning him."

"She's shut down before and opened back up. We just have to give her time." Lucille said.

"I hate when she does this." Troy sighed.

"I know but just give her time and keep an eye on her."

"What about Carlos? He isn't going to stop trying to convince her. He also will have no trouble pressuring her and forcing her to give him a chance." Jack asked.

"Or worse." Lucille told them. "Do not leave her alone with him. The second he gets he will guilt her into forgiving him by bringing her parents into it. He'll tell her Greg would have wanted her to give him a chance and she will listen to him so do not, DO NOT leave her alone with him. Even if she asks."

"If she asks and I don't listen it could make things worse between us" Troy said.

"You're right just make sure Carlos doesn't get a chance to guilt her or she will give in."

Troy nodded and they all head inside. They heard laughing and giggling as they neared the living room. They looked and saw Gabriella on the couch with Ashley tickling her making her giggle and squirm. Troy smiled. If it wasn't for Carlos their life would be perfect.

"Mr. Troy…help!" Ashley cried out in giggles.

"Ok hang on."

Troy rushed over grabbed her arms holding them above her head and blew a giant raspberry on her stomach. Ashley screamed in giggles as he let her arms go.

"No! Help me not Mrs. Gabi."

"Oh! Ok."

Troy went over and started to tickle Gabriella's sides. She squealed and giggling squirming. Jack watched on and smirked as an idea came to him. He went over and started to tickle Troy who broke out into giggles. Lucille watched on smiling. Then she heard a buzzing and saw Gabriella's cell phone on the table. She grabbed it and opened it. It was from an unknown number so she opened it.

**From Carlos**

**To Gabriella**

**We need to talk…alone. Somewhere without Troy and his parents. Call me so we can meet you need to forgive me Gabriella it's what your parents would have wanted. If you don't forgive me you'll be letting them down and you don't want to do that do you? Here is my number 123-456-7890 Call me!**

Lucille looked at the message then to Gabriella who had fallen onto the floor from laughing so hard and now Troy Jack and Ashley had all teamed up and were tickling her as she laughed and squirmed around on the floor. She was finally happy again. Lucille couldn't stand by and let Carlos hurt her daughter. She erased the message from her phone and put it back on the table. Gabriella would never know about the message.

"Ok…ok…sto-stop…..I can-can't brea-breathe!" Gabriella laughed gasping for air.

Everyone stopped. She sat up panting.

"I…hate…getting…team…ticked." She panted.

Troy laughed. Lucille walked in with a smile. "Now you know how I feel. When I was younger my brother and Jack used to team up and tickle me."

"You have a brother?" Ashley asked.

"Yep an older brother."

"I wish I had an older brother then maybe daddy would have been happy and he wouldn't have hit mommy and me and he wouldn't have pushed mommy down the stairs." Ashley said.

Everyone looked at each other. Lucille decided it was time for a talk. Troy and Jack left the room knowing what had to happen. Gabriella and Lucille moved to sit on the couch.

"Ashley come here sweetie." Gabriella said patting her lap.

Ashley walked over and climbed onto Gabriella's lap.

"Do you want to talk about your mommy?" Lucille asked.

"Daddy was mean to her. He really was mean to her and made her cry." Ashley said.

"Let's not talk about the sad things. What kind of things did you and your mommy do when your daddy was at work?"

"We went to get ice cream and to see movies and to the mall and to the park and we always played games and she'd tickle me and make me laugh. We go to the pool and she'd take me in the hot tub and let the bubbles tickle me. It was really fun."

"But I thought you didn't like water?"

"I like water."

"When you took a bath you got scared."

"I don't like baths but I like water."

"What?"

Ashley looked down playing with her hands. Gabriella rubbed her back. "You can tell us sweetie. Why are you scared of taking a bath if it's not the water?"

"Cause I have to get naked…." Ashley whispered.

Gabriella got a bad feeling in her stomach. Why would a child at her age be scared of getting naked unless someone had….no it couldn't be…could it?

"Ashley who gave you your bath at home when mommy was alive?"

"Mommy."

"Has daddy ever given you a bath?"

"Since mommy died."

"Does he do it the same way she does?"

"No."

Ashley bottom lip started to tremble as tears filled her eyes her body started to shake. Gabriella felt sick was Ashley sexually abused?

"Baby please tell me what he did to you?"

"Ashley did he touch your private parts?" Lucille asked.

Ashley shook her head and sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Baby what? What did he do to you?"

Ashley didn't answer.

"Come on sweetie you can tell me. You can tell me anything you know that." Gabriella said.

Ashley started sucking her thumb. Gabriella looked at Lucille and shook her head "no more question." She mouthed. She pulled Ashley into her and kissed her on the head.

"It's all right sweetie. You're safe shhhh."

Gabriella rocked her back and forth as she calmed down. Ashley slowly calmed down and fell asleep.

"Lucille do you think she was sexually abused?"

"I don't think so but why else would being naked scare her so much?"

"I don't know."

They both sighed. What was Ashley so scared of?

Sunday night Gabriella was getting everything ready for Ashley's "bath" when she was hit with another idea. She quickly ran into the master bathroom and looked at the bathtub. It had jets on it. The same jets that were in a hot tub. Gabriella smiled. She ran into Ashley's room and grabbed her bathing suit and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Now all that was left was to see if Ashley liked it. She went outside where Troy and Ashley were playing basketball.

"Ok cutie wash time." She called.

Ashley ran over.

"I thought we try something different today. Do you remember when your mommy took you into the hot tub and the bubbles tickled your tummy. Well I have a hot tub too with bubbles only it's meant for getting cleaned in too you want to try it?"

"Ok."

Ashley followed Gabriella into the master bathroom and turned on the water.

"Ok now get changed into your bathing suit." Gabriella said.

Ashley quickly got changed. Gabriella got in and sat on the side let her feet rest in the water.

"Ok come in." she told Ashley. Ashley looked at the water and slowly got in and sat down.

"Is this ok?"

Ashley nodded. "When can we turn the bubbles on?"

"Whenever you want?"

"Ok do it now."

Gabriella pressed the button and the jets came on. Ashley squealed and rushed to stand in front of one laughing hysterically when it tickled her stomach. Gabriella laughed and took her in her arms. "Lift your foot." She said.

Ashley lifted her foot and let the jet tickle it. Ashley laughed hysterically.

"This is fun." She giggled.

"Bath time can be fun."

"I like this bath time. When daddy used to bathe me he would hit me so I didn't like bath time but now I do."

"All right well you can play with the bubbles in a second time to wash your body."

"Will I have to get naked?"

"Nope just sit still."

Gabriella cleaned Ashley as she giggled and splashed finally enjoying her bath time. Finally Gabriella got out and dried her legs.

"Ok fishy time to get out."

"Ok."

Ashley stood up. Gabriella wrapped the towel around her. She brought her into her bed room and changed her into her pjs before sitting on the rocking chair and rocking Ashley until she fell asleep. Then she put her into bed and kissed her good night. She walked out of Ashley's room and into Troy. She smiled and said "I did it." Troy just hugged her and kissed her. He knew how important it was to Gabriella that she helps Ashley overcome her fear of water or "bath time" and now she had. Carlos hasn't made any contact in the last 24 hours so maybe their life would be perfect after all?

**A/N next chapter while Troy is running late one night Carlos drops by to visit Gabriella and has so nice things to say about her parents will she give in and forgive him or will she stay strong. Also in the next chapter you will find out more about Carlos and what he is up to. **


	10. Pressured

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank xZANESSA4LIFEx for the idea of having Ashley call Troy.**

Monday after school Gabriella and Ashley sat on a picnic blanket outside at the park snacking on some grapes as they waited for Troy.

"Mrs. Gabi?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why was my daddy so mean to me? I tried to behave and do the right things but he still got mad and hit me. I don't know what I did wrong he just hit me and punched me and kicked me and whipped me and other things. What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"

Before Gabriella could answer she was hit with a flashback. It was the first time she ever met Lucille and she asked the very same question.

_**Flashback **_

_**Thank you Mrs. Bolton. Do you think we can talk about why my father hit me? I mean what did I do to make him hate me so much? I didn't mean to make my mom leave. **_

_**"Did your mother leave you and your father?"**_

_**Yes and my dad blames it on me. I try to behave and do the right thing but he still gets mad and hits me. I don't know what I did wrong he just hit me and punched me and kicked me and whipped me and other things. What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**"First off you didn't do anything wrong. You are not the blame for what has happen. Your mother leaving wasn't your fault. It was just something that happen. Second you do not deserve this. No one deserves this. Your father just couldn't handle the stress of your mother leaving and took it out on you. It's not fair but that's just the way it is."**_

_**Does my father even love me?**_

_**"I'm sure deep down he does and I'm sure deep down he knows it wasn't your fault and he feels bad about hurting you but I don't think there is anything you or I can do about it."**_

_**Thank you Mrs. Bolton. I feel a lot better after talking to you. Do you think we can do this again?**_

_**"Of course whenever you need to talk I'll listen. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"**_

_**Not now but I know I will. Thank you so much Mrs. Bolton you really made me feel better. **_

_**End Flashback**_

"Ashley you didn't do anything wrong. You are not to blame for what your father did. Also you don't deserve this. No one deserves something like this."

"Does daddy even love me?"

"I'm sure deep down he does. I'm sure deep down he is very sad for what he did to you."

"Why did your daddy hit you?"

"My daddy hit me because he didn't know any better. He became my daddy before he was ready and tried to take care of it on his own without help from his mommy and daddy because they wouldn't help him so he didn't know how to be a father so he hit me."

"But what about his mommy and daddy? Didn't they teach him no hitting like mommy taught me?"

Gabriella didn't answer. She never thought of that. Sure her father was young when she was born but he was old enough to know right from wrong and the wrong way to treat a child? Was everything Greg told her before he died a lie? She was thrown from her thoughts when Ashley spoke up again.

"What about your mommy? Did your daddy hit her too?"

"Yeah he did."

"He killed your mommy too right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Gabriella sighed. She really didn't know how to explain this. "My mommy was trying to get me away from my daddy and my daddy got mad at her for it and so he killed her."

"Did he push her down the stairs?"

"No he…he did a very, very, very bad thing."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gabi."

"It's ok sweetie. They are in a better place with your mommy watching over us."

"Awww well isn't that sweet." A voice said from behind them.

Gabriella turned and saw Carlos.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You haven't answered my texts or calls."

"I've been thinking Carlos can't you just think I'll jump back into your life. I've got a lot to think about before I make up my mind. You need to give me time and space."

"When will you be done thinking?"

"I don't know. I'll call you. Don't contact me until I contact you first."

"You know Gabriella your father…."

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" a voice yelled cutting him off. Gabriella looked and saw Troy running over. "Gabriella gave you your answer. She will think about it and get back to you and you are not to contact her until then so just leave."

Carlos left. Troy sat down on the blanket pulling Gabriella into him. He knew she was being brave for Ashley but on the inside she was shaking. He kissed her head.

"It's all right baby. He's gone."

"Thank you Troy."

"Anytime Angel."

They shared a kiss on the lips before starting on their lunch that Gabriella had made. After they had finished eating Troy looked at his watch then at Ashley. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked her.

"No. I can't tell time." She answered.

Troy laughed. "It's…CHASE TIME!" He said.

Ashley squealed and took off running. Troy smiled at Gabriella and took off after her. Gabriella giggled. Troy was an amazing father. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned her head and saw Carlos in the distance by the trees watching her. Now she felt uncomfortable. Carlos stood there watching her for a good few seconds before walking away. That still made Gabriella nervous because she had no idea where he was going. A part of her wanted to trust him and forgive him but he was making it very hard to trust him. What was his deal?

The next day Troy was working late so Gabriella was home with Ashley on her own. Ashley was upstairs in her room doing homework as Gabriella was downstairs grading papers. A knock at the door caused her to stop. She went over and looked through the peek hole to see who it was. Ashley came to stairs.

"Who is it Mrs. Gabi?"

As Gabriella saw who it was she said "Ashley go on up to your room I'll take care of this."

Ashley went back to her room and Gabriella opened the door.

"I thought I said don't contact me."

"This is not contacting you. This is stopping by. You never said I couldn't do that." Carlos smirked.

"Ok fine Carlos come inside."

They went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Why should I let you into my life?"

"Because it's what your father would have wanted."

Gabriella tensed at the mention of her father.

"I'm not so sure he would. If you guys threw him out on the streets when my mom was pregnant why would he want me around you?"

"Is that what he told you? Gabriella I'm sorry but my brother lied to you. We didn't kick him out. He left on his own because he was too stubborn to let us help."

"You're…You're lying." Gabriella said quickly.

"Gabriella think about he told you all this right before he died. He wanted to guilt you into forgiving him so he made up some pity story to make you believe he really did love you."

"Stop." Gabriella whispered shaking her head.

"Greg never loved you. He abused you since the day you were born and the only time he ever said he loved you was right before he died. Face it Gabriella your father's last words to you were a lie."

"Stop it." Gabriella said again a little louder.

"That why I want you back in my life because I want to show you what a real Montez is like. Greg was an embarrassment to the Montez name. I'll show you what real father love is but you have to trust me to do it."

"No I don't believe you."

"Really? Look at the facts. Right before your father died he said he loved you and told you his sob story right?" Gabriella nodded and he went on. "Then the cops suddenly show up and shoot him. Where do you think they came from Gabi? He called the cops ahead of time. He planned the whole thing. He reached into his pocket because he knew he'd get shot. This was all planned. Greg Montez doesn't nor did he ever love you. That's why he'd want you to give me a chance to give you the life he couldn't"

Gabriella couldn't breathe so much was running through her head. Was what Carlos was saying true? Did he father really plan his own death? Did her father really not love her? Could Carlos be a father figure to her?

"You have to let me back into your life Gabriella. Your father will be so ashamed of you if you don't. After all you did to him you owe him that much."

"After all I did?"

"You got arrested. He had to spend the rest of his life on the run trying to provide a good home for you. Then he finally can't take it anymore and starts to think you hate him so he goes and gets shot."

"No my father knew I loved him. He wouldn't plan to get shot." Gabriella said more to herself.

"The poor man got shot for you Gabriella. Your mother saved your life with hers. She got shot instead of you don't you think you owe it to your parents to at least give me a chance. I'm the only blood relative you have."

Gabriella shook her head. All this guilt and pressure was becoming too much for her.

"Come on Gabriella I know you have questions. I have answers. I can tell you all about your past and your parent's history."

"Stop please stop!" Gabriella whimpered.

"They'd want this Gabriella you know they would."

"STOP IT!" Gabriella screamed. "JUST STOP IT ALL READY! I GET IT!"

"So will you let me back into your life?"

Upstairs Ashley heard Gabriella scream. Ashley ran into the master bedroom and grabbed the phone of the hook. Troy and Gabriella had been teaching her how to use a phone in case she ever needed to reach them. She dialed Troy's number.

At the gym Troy heard his phone go off. He ran to the bench and grabbed it. He saw the caller ID and called "Take a break guys!" Then he answered.

"Hey Baby."

"Troy come home." Ashley whimpered on the other end.

"Ashley? Baby what's wrong?"

Troy felt every bone in his body tense and was instantly filled with worry.

"That bad man is back. The one from Lucille and Jack's house. He is back and is making Mrs. Gabi sad. I heard her screaming 'stop it'."

"I'm on my way stay upstairs Ashley. Do not go downstairs."

"Ok Mr. Troy."

They hung up and Troy looked at the others. "Sorry guys my wife needs me. Practice is over." He ran from the gym and into his car.

Back in the kitchen Carlos had continued to pressure Gabriella about giving him a chance. Troy walked in just as she gave her answer.

"YES! YES! FINE! YES JUST STOP IT PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face as she shook and gasped for air. Troy grabbed Carlos by the shirt. "Get out of my house and don't ever show your face around here again." He threw him out the door and locked it. He went back into the kitchen and knelt down in front of Gabriella who had stopped crying, shaking, and gasping for air. In fact she wasn't moving at all. He took her hands in his.

"It's all right baby he is gone. I don't want you to worry about him. You don't have to let him back into your life."

"Yes I do. I have to." She whimpered.

"No baby you don't. Not if you're not comfortable.

Gabriella quickly wiped her tears. "I want to and I am comfortable."

Troy sighed. Carlos had broken here and now he got just wanted he wanted.

"Ok but how about some rules. Neither you nor Ashley can be around him without me? Ashley doesn't have to go near him if she doesn't want."

"I like those rules."

"Good. Come here."

Gabriella and Troy hugged. He rubbed her back making sure she was 100% relaxed before they pulled away. They went upstairs to talk to Ashley but Troy couldn't help but wonder what Carlos's plan was.

Outside the Montez house, Carlos stood talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah it worked I'm in. I made up some phony story about her father planning his death and not really loving her and then pressured her into giving me a chance. It was easy."

"What about the girl?" a man asked.

"She hates me. SO does Troy."

"Get them both to trust you otherwise we have no plan."

"Don't worry by the time this over. You'll have your daughter and Gabriella will lose Troy forever."

"Good. It better or you're going to pay with your life."

The line went dead and Carlos smirked. "Soon Gabriella, Soon you'll be back where you really belong."

**A/N any ideas on who was the phone? I need some ideas on what Carlos can do to earn Gabriella, Troy's, and Ashley's trust so any ideas you have are welcome. Thanks again to xZANESSA4LIFEx for giving me the idea of Ashley calling Troy.**


	11. Rules

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I want to thank xxLady Of The Darknessxx for the saving Gabriella idea. **

Back in the Montez house Gabriella was in bed cuddled with Troy wide awake.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Troy asked.

"Are you mad at me?" she whimpered.

"What? No of course not! What would make you ask that?"

"I know you don't like Carlos and I know you don't trust him but I allowed him near us… near our family."

"No I'm not mad. I'm mad at Carlos that he forced you into this but I'm not mad at you for giving him a chance."

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"I think you did what was best for you."

"Do you think Carlos will betray me?"

Troy sighed. "I hope not sweetie. I really hope not. I want to be wrong about him but if you trust him and want to give him a chance I'm going to support you no matter what happens and if for some reason Carlos does betray you I will not be one of those husband's that say 'I told you so'. I'm going to support you all the way baby I promise."

"Thank you Troy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl. Good night."

"Good night."

The shared a kiss and cuddled together falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Troy, Gabriella, and Carlos sat in a coffee shop talking.

"So I'm not allowed near Gabriella unless you are around. That's not fair. Gabriella is a grown woman she can be around whoever she wants." Carlos said.

"Well until Troy and I fully trust you that's the way it has to be and you are NOT to be anywhere near Ashley unless she wants you to. We are not going to force her into liking you." Gabriella said.

She felt stronger standing up to Carlos now that she had Troy with her.

"Fine I guess I can agree to that. So when am I "allowed" to see you." Carlos sighed.

"Whenever you want just call first." Troy answered.

"Ok fine whatever. Are you going to try and make Ashley trust me?"

"You'll have to do that on your own."

"How can I do that if you won't let me near her?"

"If you want to win her trust bad enough you'll figure it out."

"Wow you two sure liking making things hard for me don't you?"

"If you want this as bad as you say you do then you will be willing to work for it."

"I am willing. I want this trust me I do. I just don't understand why you don't trust me. I'm your Uncle. Your brother would want you to trust me."

Troy saw Gabriella tense.

"We don't trust you because we hardly know you. Gabriella's father abused her the first 16 years of her life. You abandoned your brother when he was sixteen and show no interest in knowing Gabriella and now suddenly you show up and want to know her. Forgive me for not trusting you right away." Troy answered rubbing Gabriella's back hoping to relax her.

"I had nothing to do with my brother abusing her from what I believe that was Mark Anderson."

Gabriella went stiff as stone. Troy pulled her onto his lap hugging her tight. She had a history of pulling herself into a catatonic state when she got too upset and Mark Anderson was just the person to cause Gabriella to do that.

"Don't bring him into this. This isn't about Greg or Mark. It's about you. If you really want this friendship with Gabriella you'll have to deal with the rules and not bring up her past." Troy growled.

"Struck a nerve did I? I'm sorry I just don't want you thinking it's my fault. Greg beat Gabriella."

"Don't talk about the abuse or Greg's death around Gabriella got that?"

"Fine. Chill Troy everything is going to be fine."

Carlos smirked and it made Troy feel very uncomfortable. What was he up to?

"Well I should get going."

Carlos got up and left. Troy kissed Gabriella on the head holding her tighter.

"You all right baby?"

"Yes…can we go home please…Can we leave Ashley with mom and dad I just want you to cuddle me in the comfort of our home."

"Of course Angel let's go.

Troy and Gabriella walked outside heading to the car. Troy stopped.

"I left my cell phone on the table in there. Go get in the car I'll be right there."

Troy handed her the keys and went back inside. Gabriella continued to walk to car when she tripped and fell to the floor. She grabbed her ankle as a pain shot through her.

On the other side of the street Carlos was watching. He grabbed his cell phone.

"Ok she's down go now."

Just then a speeding car was heading towards Gabriella. She whimpered knowing she couldn't move. Before she could feel the impact of the car she was grabbed and thrown to the side. As the shock wore off she heard Troy call her. He ran to his side.

"Troy you didn't save me?"

"No."

"Who did?"

Just then Carlos ran over.

"Are you all right? That car came out of nowhere?"

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"Thank you for saving her." Troy said.

"Of course, anything for family."

With that Greg walked off. Now Troy was confused. Was this guy good or bad? Did he want to love Gabriella or hurt her?

"Troy can we go home?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Sure baby girl."

Troy lifted her and carried her back to the car. They got home and just cuddled on the couch. Gabriella iced her ankle and it was fine. Troy couldn't stop thinking about Carlos. Was he wrong to judge this man? Was he really a good guy?

**A/N ok guys sorry it's so short. I'm going away this week and I just wanted to give you a little something before I left. I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload again because when I get home I'll have a boatload of homework to catch up on so just hang in there with me. Thanks again to xxLady Of The Darknessxx for the idea. **


	12. Late Night Talk

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next day at school Gabriella was outside with the kids as they ran around after lunch. Greg was standing a few feet away from the school talking on the phone.

"Are you sure this will make her trust me?"

"Yes I know Ashley. Just save her once and she will trust you forever."

"What about Troy how will I get him to trust me?"

"I'm working on that, Just focus on Ashley for right now."

"Ok you got everything ready?"

"Yeah the kid knows what to do. Just wait for the cue."

Back over with Ashley she was playing with a ball when a kid in the grade above Ashley walked over and took the ball from her hands.

"Do you want to play with me?" Ashley asked nicely. "If you do you can."

"No I don't want to play with a baby like you."

"Oh…well can I please have my ball back?"

"No. This is my ball you're not allowed to use it."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your ball."

"Yeah well ask next time."

"I'm sorry."

With Carlos he was still on the phone.

"Now how do we get rid of Gabriella? If she sees me she will tell Troy and he won't let me anywhere near them."

"Leave Gabriella to me."

Gabriella was standing on the side watching the children along with Taylor and Kelsi. She had just finished telling them about her "Uncle"

"He saved your life Gabi that's good." Taylor told her.

"Yeah but I still feel funny around him." Gabriella sighed.

"You're just being you. You felt funny around us when we first met. It's who you are. New people scare you and you don't trust them because you are scared they'll hurt you."

"I've gotten better at trusting since then haven't I?"

Taylor and Kelsi just looked at each other then back to Gabriella.

"You haven't really changed much since you were a teen. Men still make you nervous and you still don't trust people you don't know." Kelsi said.

"I have changed a lot."

"Yeah you are stronger and more confident in yourself but not in others."

"I trust others just fine."

"Oh yeah? We've been friends since high school and you still get nervous around Chad and the others."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is even I can tell." Taylor said.

"I don't get nervous. Chad makes everyone nervous."

"You in denial." Taylor said.

"I'm not. Plus Troy feels the same way. Jack and Lucille too. None of them trust Carlos."

"They're just scared Carlos will take you away from them."

"I'm twenty four he can't take me anywhere."

"Look Gabriella Your Uncle came to you asking you for a chance but your just scared history will repeat its self and Carlos will hurt you like Greg did."

Before Gabriella could answer another worker walked over.

"Gabriella the boss wants to see you." They said.

Gabriella nodded and she walked off. She turned to look at Taylor and Kelsi.

"In case you guys haven't noticed history is already repeating its self."

With that said she walked away.

Ashley was still with the bully.

"I said sorry. I didn't mean to take your ball. Please stop being mean to me." Ashley said.

"You the mean one. You took my ball."

"Hey leave the girl alone." A voice said.

Ashley turned and saw Carlos.

"The ball belongs to the school which means anyone can use it. You have no right telling this young girl she took anything from you. She had it first now you either share with her or give it back to her and play with something else got it?" Carlos said.

The bully dropped the ball and walked away. Ashley just whimpered. Troy and Gabriella had told her she had to trust her heart with this man and whatever her heart said is what she should listen to. Her heart was telling her this man was bad and was going to hurt her.

"Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted that girl to leave you alone."

"Thank you…."

"I'm Carlos I'm your Uncle."

"Troy and Gabi said I shouldn't talk to you unless I feel comfortable."

"Well what can I do to make you comfortable?"

Ashley thought about it for a minute. "You have to promise me you won't hit me like daddy did."

"I promise."

"Ok I trust you."

"Good." Carlos smirked.

Gabriella had made her way to the Principal's office only to find out he didn't need her. So why did that girl tell her he did? Then she heard Ashley scream. She ran back outside. She gasped at what she saw. Taylor, Kelsi were standing around talking to Carlos who was holding Ashley upside down tickling her stomach making her scream in giggles. Taylor and Kelsi tickled her stomach too. She went right over and grabbed Ashley from his hands.

"Get off her."

"Chill Gabriella she wanted it. She trusts me right Ash?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. He stopped someone from being mean to me." Ashley smiled.

"Carlos was just tickling her and she asked for it so calm down Gabriella not every man is an abusive pig." Taylor said.

"I did ask for it Mrs. Gabi. I like being tickled."

Gabriella sighed. If this is what she wanted why did it feel so wrong?

"I'm happy she trusts you but you aren't allowed on school property so please go." Gabriella said.

"I'm family. I'm the Uncle."

"Please just go Carlos."

"Just because Troy isn't here doesn't mean I'm not allowed near you."

"Yes it does. It's the rules." Gabriella said.

"Seriously Gabriella? You can't be around your own Uncle without Troy there to protect you?" Taylor asked. "I thought you said you changed. If you had changed you wouldn't be so scared."

"I'm not scared. Until Troy gets comfortable with Carlos those are the rules he set and I agree with them."

"So he's possessive? You're not allowed near another man without him there?" Taylor asked.

"It's not like that Taylor you know it. Troy is not possessive."

"Gabriella…."

"Just forget it. Carlos you need to leave we need to bring the kids back inside."

Gabriella called out to the kids and they all ran over to her and lined up. Gabriella set Ashley down and went inside. Troy was not possessive that was one thing she was sure of but how Carlos suddenly got Ashley to trust him confused her. Maybe Carlos really did deserve a chance. Maybe Carlos wouldn't hurt them and they really could be a family.

Later that night after Ashley had been put to bed and everyone had, had dinner Gabriella sat in bed staring into space. Troy had already fallen asleep and she had tried for an hour before giving up and just staying awake. So much was running through her head. So many things were bothering her and so many things were unanswered. She sighed and sat up leaning her back against the head board. She felt Troy wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"There is just so much running through my head I can't sleep."

Troy sat up keeping her in his arms. "So talk to me what's going on?"

"I don't want you to stay up. Go back to sleep."

"Gabriella I'm your husband if you're upset I want you to tell me so I can help make it better."

Gabriella sighed.

"Troy do you think I've changed since high school?"

"Of course you have."

"Do you think I'm still scared of men and that I don't trust them?"

"It depends on the man. A man you know really well you trust and aren't scared of but a stranger would make you uncomfortable but there isn't anything wrong with that. No one trusts strangers that's why they are called strangers. Once you get to know the man better you start to trust them. Why the sudden questions?"

"Taylor and Kelsi told me that I should just get over my fear of men and trust Carlos. They say I'm scared of him because of my fear towards men."

"Gabriella there is a difference between being scared of someone and being careful. You don't trust Carlos because of your background but that doesn't mean you're scared of him. I don't like him either. Both my parents don't like him it doesn't mean we are scared of him. You are being careful around Carlos which is the right thing to do. Don't let Taylor and Kelsi talk you out it…Now speaking of Carlos…Ashley told me he was at the school today?"

"Yeah…."

"She suddenly likes him and trusts him?"

"Yeah…"

"What happen?"

"I don't know…."

"Gabriella be honest."

"I am Troy. I don't know what happen I wasn't there….I sound so horrible."

"Gabriella tell me what happen."

Gabriella sighed. "Another worker told me the principal wanted to see me so I left Ashley outside with Taylor and Kelsi and the other kids. I got to the office and turns out I didn't need to be there so I heard Ashley scream and I ran back outside to see Carlos holding Ashley tickling her with the help of Taylor and Kelsi. She told me he stopped a bully from picking on her and now she trusts him. I swear Troy that's all I know. I didn't even know Carlos was there."

"I believe you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm confused. Are we supposed to be mad at Carlos for coming near Ashley or happy that she trusts him?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me."

Troy sighed. "He saved your life we should trust him."

"But we don't is that a sign?"

"I have no idea. I want to be wrong about him but I just can't seem to get rid of this feeling that he is bad."

"Me too."

"So do we allow this friendship between Ashley and Carlos to continue or stop it in its tracks?"

"I'd like to get to know him Troy. There are so many questions about my past that I have that I want to ask him. I just don't want to take a chance of putting Ashley in danger."

"Do you feel comfortable being with him alone?"

"Yes…no…I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"I know. A part of me trusts him but another part doesn't. I don't want to say yes then regret it but I know you don't like him or care to spend any time with him."

"I'd do it for you. If it makes you comfortable I'll come with you."

Gabriella sighed. "I just…I need answers Troy. I realized something new about my father and I need to see if it's true or not and the only way to do that is to ask Carlos but he might not answer if you're there."

"If you really want me there I will be. I can be far enough away that Carlos won't know but close enough that if you need me I can be there."

"I don't know Troy."

"What did you find out about Greg? What questions do you have?"

"Just questions about his home life and how his parents treated him."

"Where did that come from?"

"Ashley, she asked me why my dad hit me and I told her it was because he didn't know any better and she said that he would have known better because his parents taught him the difference between wrong and right."

"So you think your father was abused as well?"

"I don't know." Gabriella whimpered.

Troy held her tighter. "What are thinking?"

"If he wasn't abused then everything he told me before he died was a lie. He doesn't nor did he ever love me and I don't know if I can handle that."

"How do you figure?"

"Carlos told me my dad planned everything. He wanted to get shot so he could stop running from the cops but not be in jail. He told me my dad just gave me some sob story before he died so I'd forgive him but that none of it was true. I just…I'm so confused Troy everyone is telling me something different about my father and I need to know the truth. I need answers."

"Ok then call Carlos up and ask to meet him. I'll stay here with Ashley and if you need me you just call me and I'll come right over. If it's that important to you then I'm not going to stop you."

"Ok…you're right. Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome baby. You feel better?"

Gabriella nodded and yawned.

"Let's try getting some sleep we can call Carlos tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you Troy. Good night."

"I love you too Angel sleep well."

They both laid back down and were out within seconds. Troy just hoped Gabriella got the answers she was looking for otherwise he didn't think she'd ever recover.

**A/N ok everyone I'm back and writing. Next chapter Gabriella asks Carlos questions about Greg but will she like what she hears and is he being honest? Also I need some ideas on how to make Troy trust Carlos. I've got nothing and I need some help so any ideas you guys could offer would be great. **


	13. Questions and Answers

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. **

That weekend Gabriella met Carlos at a coffee shop. It was time for answers.

"All right what do you want to know?" Carlos asked.

"Tell me about my grandparents. Were they abusive?" Gabriella answered.

Of course they were abusive but he couldn't tell Gabriella that. His job was to make her doubt her father's love or her.

"No, no they weren't abusive. They never even raised their voice."

"Did you throw him out or did he leave on his own?"

"He left on his own."

"Why?"

"Because he was too stubborn to ask for help. He wanted to do everything on his own."

"Did my parents love each other?"

"No. They stayed together because of you. When Greg found out Maria was pregnant he didn't want you but he stayed because it was the right thing to do."

"So he could have had his family help him. Why did he leave? None of this makes sense Carlos."

"I know it doesn't. That's just the truth."

"You promise it's the truth?"

"Yes I promise."

"You swear on your brother's life?"

"Yes."

Gabriella sighed. Those were not the answers she had hoped for. Now she was even more confused. She had to figure this out now!

"Ok you know what rewind. I want you to tell me everything you know about my father starting from his birth."

"Gabriella is this really necessary? You're only going to be hurt by the answers. Do you really want to put yourself through that?"

"I need answers. I need to know about my past."

"Gabriella your father never wanted you. He hated the idea of having a baby. He stayed with your mother because he felt sorry for her. He didn't love her or care about her anymore. I would think him killing her in cold blood would be enough proof for you."

Gabriella tensed as the memory played in her mind.

"Don't…don't talk about that."

"But Gabriella if your father loved your mother why would he kill her?"

"She died protecting me."

"So he didn't love you either."

"No he said he did!"

"When? Right before he died? I told you Gabriella it was all an act. Your father doesn't love you nor does he love your mother. He never loved anyone. He didn't even love his own family. He was just one of those people who hated anyone and everyone. Even the mail man was hated by him."

"What you're telling me is the truth?"

"Yes every word."

"Why was my father that way?"

"I don't know. Look Gabriella your father didn't love you and he doesn't love your mother. I mean he shot her in cold blood. What more proof do you need?"

"Stop talking about that."

"I'm just trying to get you to understand the truth. When your father shot your mother he proved he didn't love her and when he tried to shoot you and when he beat you it should have proved to you that he didn't love you."

"Why would he plan to get shot? If he wanted to die why not just kill himself?"

"Because he didn't want to die unless you forgave him and the only way to do that is to make up some sob story and act nice."

"If he didn't love me why would he care if I forgave him or not?"

"I don't know. I believe he was sick in the head most of the time. None of what he did made sense. Like killing your mother."

"Stop!" Gabriella said.

"I'm just saying him killing your mother wasn't a sane think to do."

"Just stop talking about that. Please."

"Gabriella just because we don't talk about it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Your mother is dead Gabriella. Your un-loving father shot her in cold blood."

"STOP JUST STOP!"

Gabriella could take it anymore. She had to stop this the only way she knew house. Her whole body froze as she stared blankly ahead.

"Gabriella? Gabriela?" Carlos smirked. His plan had worked now he could trick Troy into thinking he was the good guy. He grabbed Gabriella's phone and called Troy. He told Troy to meet them and hung up. He looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"This was just too easy Gabriella."

He waited a few minutes until Troy arrived. He ran right in and over to Gabriella kneeling down in front of her.

"What happen?" he asked looking to Greg then back to Gabriella.

"I'm not sure. Some guy walked in and I guess he looked like someone she knew and scared her because she just froze."

Troy took her hands in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"What guy?"

"I don't know he came in got his coffee and left."

Something didn't sound right about this story. Unless this man actually made some sort of contact with Gabriella she wouldn't have pulled away like this would she?

"Did she say the name of who the man was?"

"No she just froze."

"Thank you for calling Carlos but I'm just going to take her home."

"Of course."

Carlos left with a smirk.

"He's gone baby. If you can hear me will you give me a sign?"

Gabriella squeezed his hands.

"All right baby girl. It's ok. Everything is ok."

He stood up when someone walked over to him.

"Excuse me Sir. I have no right butting into your business but I just feel I should tell you that everything that man has just told you was a lie. I saw the whole thing."

"What happen?"

"He was yelling at her. He was saying something about her father killing her mother and trying to kill her which meant he didn't love her. She yelled out for him to stop and she just froze up. I'm sorry I have no right butting into your business like this."

"No don't be sorry. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can do for your wife?"

"No thank you. I'm just going to take her home."

"Ok"

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome."

The man walked away. Troy lifted Gabriella bridal style and carried her to his car. He sat her down on her side and went out and got in on his side. He started the car and headed home. After a few moments he felt something trying to squeeze itself under his arm. He looked down and saw Gabriella trying to cuddle into his chest. He chuckled a little and lifted his arm for her. She crawled over and rested her head on his lap clinging to his pants leg as tight as she could. He stroked her hair.

"We're almost home sweetie. Hang in there."

He rubbed her back. Finally they reached home. Troy carried her inside and went right over to the couch. He sat down holding her tightly in his arms and just comforting her. He didn't ask anything. He just soothed her knowing when she was ready she would tell him what really happen and that's who he would believe no one else.

After about an hour of cuddles and soothing words Gabriella came back to him.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that."

"No baby you were uncomfortable and didn't know what else to do. Don't be sorry. Are you ok to tell me what happen?"

"What that man said was true. Carlos was yelling at me telling me my father didn't love me or my mom and I just couldn't take it. We can't trust him Troy. I don't want to be alone with him ever again."

"You won't have to be. I promise. We don't have to have contact with him ever again."

"What about Ashley she trusts him?"

"We'll have to stop it. She can't be near him."

Gabriella nodded.

"Oh sweetie. Are you ok?"

"I got answers today Troy and they weren't the ones I was hoping for."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No I just want you to hold me." Gabriella voice cracked and she clung to him tighter.

"Shhhh baby I'm here. I'm here shhhhh" Troy soothed rubbing her back.

He was ready to kill Carlos. No one upset his Gabriella and got away with it. He didn't care what he had to do. He was going to make sure Carlos paid for hurting Gabriella.

**A/N next chapter Gabriella and Troy cut contact with Carlos and spend the day as a family. More like a filler fluff chapter before the drama. **


	14. Family Day

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Gabriella and Troy were out back playing some basketball. Ashley had stayed the night with Lucille and Jack because Gabriella needed a night where she could just cuddle with Troy and not have to worry about anything else. That's just what happen. They had been playing for about an hour and they were tied and sweating.

"You're going down. Mrs. Bolton." Troy said playfully.

"No Mr. Bolton see that's where you're wrong. I'm going to kick your butt." Gabriella replied back a smile clear on her face.

Troy was happy to see her happy again.

"Bring it." Troy said.

They continued their game until it came down to the last point. They had been tied the whole game. Gabriella had the ball and Troy was in front of her ready to block her shot. Gabriella looked at the hoop and then at the ball in her hands. There was no way she could win this….unless…..she smirked as she got an idea. She clutched to ball tightly to her chest. Troy gave her a look.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Then she turned away from him and took off running. Troy laughed. "That's traveling Missy. That's really bad traveling." He called running after her.

He caught up with her in no time and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. Her laughter filled the backyard making Troy smile. Once he set her down she ran over to the net and shot the ball in. Then she turned to Troy and said " I won."

"You planned that?" he asked.

"No of course not." She giggled.

"You tricked me. That was not a very smart move Mrs. Bolton."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmmm? Well…"

Troy started to walk towards hers a plan forming in his mind. She backed up too.

"Well there are many things I could do but only one I'm going to do."

Gabriella's back hit the wall and Troy went over to her putting his hands on both sides of her boxing her in. He looked serious for a second hoping this didn't make her uncomfortable but when he heard her giggling he knew she was ok with it.

"What are you going to do Bolton huh? What are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going to do….WHOA!" Troy was cut off and screamed with Gabriella tickled his stomach. He jerked his hands away and Gabriella ran off laughing, He ran after her.

"I was just going to hold you in my arms until you said sorry but if you want a tickle fight then it's a tickle fight you'll get."

They both ran around outside like a bunch of kids until finally Troy grabbed her by the waist and gently tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms over her head, her body under him.

"Still want a tickle fight Mrs. Bolton because you know I'll win. I know your weak spot and you can't get mine so I have the upper hand" he whispered letting his breath tickle her ear.

He felt her squirming and trying to pull her hands free which made him smile.

"Let me go." She said.

"Are you sorry?"

"No" she giggled.

"Do you want me to tickle your underarms?"

"No!"

"What about raspberries? I'll give you raspberries under your arm if you don't say sorry."

"No! No raspberries."

Troy laughed.

"Then say sorry."

"No way."

"Ok then let the tickling begin."

Troy started to tickle her one underarm with his fingers. Then he tickled the other by blowing raspberries then he switched. Gabriella screamed in laughter wiggling trying to get away.

"Sto-stop Tr-Troy!" she begged laughing hysterically.

"I'll stop when you say sorry."

"Nev-….never" she choked out.

Troy stopped letting her breathe. Once she got her breath back he smirked. "Once last chance."

"Nope still not sorry."

"Fine then you've left me with no other choice."

He blew another raspberry but this time he rubbed his chin against her skin letting his beard tickle her. She screamed and laughed hysterically.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" she tried to scream out but it just came out as whispering.

"What was that Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked as he stopped tickling her.

"I'm …sorry…. I'm…. sorry." Gabriella panted.

Troy smiled and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. He let her hands go and moved them to her sides. She brought her hands up to his hair. Before anything went further Gabriella pulled away.

"Troy I'm still sore from last night." She smiled.

Yep last night Troy and Gabriella…well let's just say proved their love for each other. It was the first time since they got news about Gabriella getting pregnant and it was perfect jut the way they wanted it full of love and passion.

"But it was so fun" he teased poking her stomach making her squeal.

"TROY GABRIELLA YOU THERE?" Lucille called out.

"OUT BACK MOM!" Troy answered.

Troy got off Gabriella and helped her stand. Lucille Jack and Ashley came into the backyard. Ashley ran into Gabriella's arms.

"Hey baby I missed you so much." Gabriella said kissing her head.

"I missed you too mommy."

Everyone froze. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"I missed you too mommy." Ashley repeated.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Ashley tighter. "I love you Ashley so, so much."

"I love you too mommy. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Oh baby you didn't make me sad. You made me happy. Sometimes when people are really happy they cry."

"Oh ok."

Gabriella set her down and she went over to Troy.

"Hi Mr. Troy." She greeted.

"Hey cutie."

"Papa Jack taught me how to play basketball and Nana Lucille let me help her make cookies."

"That's cool. You didn't eat all the cookies did you?"

"Not all just two."

"Good."

Troy was hurt. She was calling Gabriella Mommy, Lucille and Jack papa and nana so why wasn't she calling him daddy? Gabriella saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Ashley why don't you go inside and get changed." Gabriella said.

Ashley went inside. "Why won't she call me daddy?" Troy asked.

Gabriella and Jack just looked at each other. They knew why Ashley wouldn't call him daddy but they didn't want to hurt him worse.

"What?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy. "To her 'daddy' is a mean man who hurts her. You aren't a mean man who hurts her. She doesn't want to call you daddy because in her mind you're aren't her daddy you're her Troy. She thinks all 'daddies' are mean it's not your fault Troy and she'll warm up to you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will. I didn't want to call Jack daddy for the longest time." Gabriella said.

"It took me almost three years before I got comfortable enough to call Lucille's mom and dad , my mom and dad. It just takes time son. Ashley will call you daddy soon enough."

Troy just nodded.

"Troy don't be too hurt by it. She doesn't understand that a real 'daddy' is someone who loves you and takes care of you. She thinks a 'daddy' is a man who hits you and beats you and hates you and cares nothing of you….She….." Gabriella trialed off.

She still hadn't gotten over what Greg told the night before and saying that out loud made the truth hurt more. Her father beat her. He never loved her. He lied to her and planned his own death. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes.

"Gabriella? Baby what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to check on Ashley."

She quickly went back inside and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Lucille asked.

"Carlos." Troy sighed.

"What?"

"He told…no I'm sorry he screamed at Gabriella that her father didn't love her or her mother and that's all I know."

"That's horrible"

"Yeah and I made the stupid mistake of trusting Carlos to be alone with Gabriella."

"Troy it's not your fault. Gabriella wanted to be alone with him to get answers."

"Yeah and look how that turned out. She still won't tell me what else she found out but I know it's not good."

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know. I hardly knew Greg or Carlos."

"Well you guys seemed to be having fun before."

"Yeah we were standing outside the front door knocking for the longest time and we heard Gabriella screaming and laughing." Jack said.

"Yeah we were fooling around."

"Look why don't you go back inside with your family. Spend the day like you had planned and have fun. You can worry about Carlos another time."

Troy nodded. He said goodbye to his parents and ran back inside. He was happy when he heard giggling coming from the bedroom. He walked in and saw Gabriella laying on her back with Ashley sitting on her stomach and ticking her ribs. Gabriella squealed in playful torture and Ashley giggled. He walked in and grabbed Ashley tickling her sides. She screamed in giggles squirming in his arms. Gabriella sat up and giggled. Troy smiled at her. Maybe all she needed was a day of fun. Troy stopped tickling Ashley and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and giggled. Troy went over to Gabriella.

"Troy what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

He climbed in behind Gabriella and held her arms pinning them behind her back. Ashley went and tickled her sides. Gabriella squealed and burst into giggles.

"No, not again." She giggled.

Troy was holding her by the wrist so she had full use of her fingers. She started to tickle his stomach making him laugh squirm.

"Stop Brie."

"Tell Ashley to stop."

Ashley stopped and giggled at the two parents. Gabriella stopped as well. Troy grabbed both Gabriella and Ashley threw them over his shoulder and rushed downstairs. He laid them down on the floor and tickled them in their tickle spots. Gabriella on her underarms and Ashley on her sides. They both screamed in laughter wiggling to get away.

"Stop Troy…Sto-stop." Gabriella laughed.

"Mr. Troy stop, stop!" Ashley screamed.

Troy stopped and smiled as both the girls he loved caught their breaths back. Then Gabriella knocked him back and tickled his stomach as Ashley got his sides. He laughed and wiggled as well.

"Ok, ok. Truce" he cried out. Both girls stopped and Troy sat up.

"Mommy, Mr. Troy I'm hungry."

"How about some lunch. What do you want?"

"MAC ANC CHESSE MAC AND CHESSE!" Ashley cheered.

"Ok Mac a cheese it is."

They all went into the kitchen and Troy got out a pot filling it with water. Then he set it on the stove. Ashley appeared next to him on her stool.

"What can I do?"

"Turn this button until the arrow is at the ten." Troy said.

Ashley reached over and turned the stove on. "Ok now we just wait and when the water starts to make bubbles we can put the pasta in."

"Ok."

Troy walked away but then turned around Ashley was standing on her stool watching the pot. Troy laughed. "Ashley let me teach you a lesson. A watched pot never boils."

"Oh…what does that mean?"

Troy laughed harder. "It means the water won't bubble with you standing over it."

"Oh…but why?"

"I don't know." Troy shrugged.

"Ok what can we do while we wait?"

"Whatever you want to do. Is all your homework done for Monday?"

"Yes."

"Ok then we can go play some basketball."

"Yay!"

Ashley ran outside. Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella. She was sitting at the table smiling but something didn't look right. He went over to her.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm just a little dizzy tired from all the tickling I guess. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go play with Ashley."

"Ok call me if you need me."

Troy kissed her head and went back outside. Gabriella smiled but then frowned. That was all that was wrong with her right? She was just tired and dizzy from all the tickling? What else would be wrong with her? Gabriella had an idea but she was too scared to even say it. After a few minutes the water started to boil. Gabriella called Ashley and Troy back in knowing Ashley wanted to make it. Troy let her pour the noodles in but held her arm so it never touched the pot. He even let her stir. Ashley went to lay on the couch tired from running outside. Troy looked at Gabriella again. She was resting her arms on the table and resting her head on her arms. He went over to her and stoked her hair.

"You still feel dizzy?"

"Yeah but I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I feel fine."

"Ok baby."

He kissed her head and went back to cooking. When it was ready He called Ashley back in and they all sat down to eat. Gabriella took a few bites then felt sick. She rushed to the bathroom. Troy ran after her and held her hair back. When she was finished she leaned back against him. He went to brush the hair from her face when he felt how warm she was.

"Baby you're a little warm."

"I don't feel well Troy." She whimpered.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

He helped her clean up and chanced into her pjs. Then he laid her down in bed tucking her in.

"Just sleep you should feel better in the morning."

"I don't like sleeping without you."

Troy smiled. "I don't like sleeping without but I won't be long. I'm going to finish up dinner get Ashley in bed and then I'll be in ok."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Troy kissed her forehead and left closing the door behind him. Troy went back into the kitchen. Ashley was crying.

"What's wrong princess?" Troy asked rushing over to her.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"OH baby she's just feeling a little sick. She's all right."

"She is?"

"Yes baby she's fine."

"Ok."

Ashley sniffed and Troy hugged her. "Don't be sad sweetie. Mommy is ok." Ashley nodded and the two of them finished their dinner. They cleaned up and then Troy got Ashley ready for bed. He read her a story as she fell into a deep sleep.

"…and they lived happily ever after." He said.

He looked at Ashley who was sleeping. He smiled and kissed her head. "Good night princess I love you,"

"I love you too daddy." Ashley whispered.

Troy smiled and gave her one last kiss before leaving the room. He went into his room Gabriella wasn't in bed. His smile dropped when heard her getting sick again in the bathroom. He went in and held her hair back rubbing her back.

"What's wrong with me Troy?" she whimpered leaning back against him.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure you're fine. Just all the stress is getting to you."

"I hope so. I did have fun today."

"Me too baby. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ashley called me daddy."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm glad Troy. She really trusts you."

Troy cleaned her up and took her back to bed. He cuddled her close all night. Luckily she didn't get sick again the rest of the night. He just hoped whatever this was went away soon. He was also happy that they got to spend this day together as a family.

**A/N any guesses on what's wrong with Gabriella? Next chapter will be filled with drama so get ready. **


	15. Master Plan

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

A few weeks went by and Gabriella stayed sick. She had a good idea she knew why but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Yet she knew she had to find out. On her way home from work one day she stopped by the doctor's office.

"Mommy what are we doing here?" Ashley asked.

"We are going to find out what is wrong with me and why I'm feeling so sick just don't tell daddy we came here ok?"

"Ok mommy."

They went inside and Gabriella signed in. Just then Lucille walked out and saw Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing just a check up." She lied quickly.

"Gabriella I know you've been feeling sick."

Gabriella looked down and muttered "I'm getting a pregnancy test." Lucille heard and gasped.

"Are you sure honey?"

"All the signs are there I just need to know before I tell Troy."

"Well I was just on my way home why don't I take Ashley for you."

"You don't have to do that. You could just sit in here with her…if you don't mind,"

"Sure sweetie."

Gabriella's name was called and she went back.

"Nana Lucille is Mommy going to be ok?" Ashley asked.

"She's going to be just fine…I hope." Lucille said.

Gabriella had gotten her blood taken and was waiting for the doctor to tell her what they said. She really wished she had called Troy because now she was scared and alone the worst feelings in the world. Finally her doctor walked in.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. You aren't pregnant."

"But all the signs were there."

"You just had a little cold. I'm sorry but there is no baby."

"Will there ever be a baby?"

"Well that's the good news. Your numbers have gone up. If by some miracle you do get pregnant you should be able to carry to term but of course you'd have to be on bed rest for 9 months until the baby is born but that's a big if Gabriella. There is still no way you could get pregnant I'm sorry."

"Me 2."

Gabriella got off the table and left the room. She went back out to the waiting room.

"Mommy are you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Mommy's fine. I just had a little cold."

Lucille looked down. She knew Gabriella was hurting. Gabriella paid for her visit and headed home. Once she went inside she sent Ashley to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. Then she broke out into tears. She had gotten her hopes up and they were just crushed into a million pieces. It was then she realized how quiet it was. Troy normally got home before she did so why wasn't he here? Just then there was a knock at the door. She looked through the hole and saw Carlos. She and Troy had called him a few weeks ago and they hadn't heard from him since…until now.

"I know you're in there Gabriella."

"Go away Carlos. I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"It's about Troy."

"What about him?"

"You have to let me in first."

Gabriella grabbed her cell and called Troy. He didn't answer. She sent him and text and he didn't respond, Something was wrong. She didn't have a choice. She opened the door and let Carlos in.

"Now what happen to Troy?"

Before Carlos could answer Ashley screamed on top of her lungs.

"ASHELY!" Gabriella went to run upstairs but Carlos held her back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!"

"Just watch it's all part of my master plan."

Just then someone came downstairs carrying Ashley and she gasped at who it was.

"You've been working with him this whole time haven't you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep." Carlos smirked.

Ashley screamed and cried wiggling to get lose from her father's hands.

"Let her go!"

"Not a chance." Her father laughed.

"Screaming will call attention to this house. Let me hold her and I can make her stop."

"Fine."

Ashley was set on the ground and she ran over to Gabriella. Gabriella picked her up and held her close.

"Mommy's got you baby it's ok shhh. What do you want with us?"

"I want what I've always wanted and that's my human punching bag."

"You're a monster."

"Thanks."

"Take me. Take me leave Ashley."

"Now what fun is that. Now we can make this very painless all you have to do is follow us to the car and no one gets hurts. If you or that little brat make a sound well…."

Mike (Ashley's father) pulled out a gun.

"Were not going to say anything." Gabriella put her hand over Ashley's face gently pushing it into her should to keep Ashley was having to seeing anything. Ashley clung to her and whimpered.

"Good now throw your cell phone on the couch." Carlos said.

Gabriella did as they said. They she followed them into the back of their car. She was push roughly into car and the doors were slammed shut.

"Mommy." Ashley whimpered.

Gabriella pulled her back into her arms. "It's ok sweetie. I'm not going to let him hurt you I promise."

"I want daddy."

"I want daddy too sweetie he's going to find us I promise."

"How?"

Gabriella whispered in Ashley's ear "I left him a text message saying Carlos took us." Ashley nodded and cuddled into her mother. Gabriella held Ashley tighter. Out of all the times she's been kidnapped this was worst because she had another life to worry about other than her own.

Troy had finally arrived home.

"Gabriella you home?" he called out.

No answer

"Gabriella! Baby are you home?"

He took out his cell to call her when he saw he had a missed call and a text message from her. He had been in the shower and missed them. He checked the text message.

**Troy Carlos is at the house if you get home and I'm not there it meant he took me. Ashley too. I'm going to protect our daughter Troy I promise just please come find me.**

Troy felt sick. He called the cops telling them everything. Then he called his parents. Gabriella was missing.

Gabriella was still in the back of the truck Ashley had fallen asleep thankfully and finally the car stopped. Carlos and Mike got out and opened the back door. "Put this on and put one on the brat too." Mike said handing them a blindfold. Gabriella put one on Ashley and then on herself. She was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled away. Ashley was clutched tightly in the other arm. After walking for a few minutes Gabriella heard the sound of a door open and close then she was thrown roughly against the wall.

"You can take off the blind fold now."

Gabriella took hers off and did the same to Ashley's. She looked around and noticed they were in some kind of old abandon house.

"Where are we?" Gabriella asked. Something about this place seemed familiar but she couldn't figure out how.

"You don't remember this place Gabriella?" Carlos asked.

"Should I?"

"It's your home."

Gabriella gasped. They were at her old house. The same house she grew up in for sixteen years. The same house her father abused her in, the same house that held terrible memories.

"No! Let me out of here now."

"Nope."

She was grabbed by the arm again and dragged upstairs. Gabriella struggled she knew where Carlos was taking her. It was the place that held the most memories…her bedroom. Her father used to pin her down to her bedroom and beat her to a bloody pulp. Carlos tossed her into the room and slammed the door locking it. Gabriella knew her room had the door that locked from the outside which meant…she was trapped. For a few hours she was alone her stomach started growl as did Ashley's she finally stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Me too sweetie. Hopefully we can eat soon."

Just then Carlos and Mike walked in.

"Getting hungry I bet huh?" Mike asked.

"Yes."

"Well too bad. Naughty children don't get food."

"Fine for me. Don't starve Ashley please she is still young she needs food please feed her please."

"Nope none of you get food."

Carlos and Mike left.

"Mommy I'm not naughty."

"No you're not baby and I'll get you food I promise."

Gabriella went over to her closet and dug under some old close until she reached a mini fridge she had kept that there for times when he didn't allow her to eat. She looked through what was there of course everything was expired. All she had in there was still good was water. "I'm sorry baby all we have in water."

She gave Ashley the water bottle. The she saw a small bag of crackers by her bed. She went over and grabbed them. She was sure they were bad too but they were better than something with rotten milk in it. As he picked up the bag she was hit with a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella was laying on her bed being whipped over and over by her father's belt each time like a knife stabbing her skin.**_

"_**DADDY STOP PLEASE! PLEASE DADDY STOP I'M SORRY!" Gabriella screamed. **_

"_**YOU STOLE THSE CRACKERS I TOLD YOU, YOU COULD NOT EAT BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN NOW YOU HAVE TO BE PUNISHE!"**_

"_**I'M SORRY! I WAS HUNGRY I'M SORRY!" **_

"_**SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARE AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING"**_

_**Greg whipped the belt against her mouth and Gabriella burst into tears too scared to ever speak again. **_

_**Just then the police barged in grabbed Greg and arresting him. A cop went over to Gabriella. **_

"_**Come on let's get you out of here." **_

_**Gabriella scrambled back too scared of speaking or listening to her. **_

"_**Don't worry you can trust me." **_

_**Gabriella trusted the cop and the next thing she knew she was alone in a jail cell while other men made rude comments and wolf whistled at her. That was the day she lost all trust in the cops or anyone for that matter. **_

_**End flashback **_

Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She had to be brave and stay strong for her daughter She brought the food over to Ashley.

"They aren't very yummy but they are all we have."

Ashley took the bag and ate a few. After she ate she felt better. She cuddled back into her mom and fell asleep. Gabriella hid the crackers from sight knowing that could be the only food they got for a long time. Once Ashley was sleeping Gabriella started cry. She hated this room it brought back so many awful memoires that she had tried so hard to forget.

"Troy please help me." She cried.

Back with Troy he was at home crying his wife was in danger and even little Ashley was gone. His whole life gone and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

"I'm going to find you Gabriella I promise." He said.

**A/N next chapter Things gets worse. Will Gabriella ever be found?**


	16. POLICE OPEN UP

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Gabriella was just about to doze off when the door opened and Mike walked in. He grabbed Ashley from Gabriella but before he could do anything Gabriella kicked him and grabbed Ashley back.

"Don't touch her you monster."

Mike back handed her across the face. Ashley had woken up and went into corner shaking and crying.

Gabriella took all the hits and kicks from Mike that she knew were meant for Ashley. Mike gave her one last kick in the ribs before leaving. Gabriella sat up ignoring the pain. Ashley went over. 

"Mommy's ok baby." Gabriella said.

Ashley hugged her crying.

"Mommy's ok sweetie. Mommy's ok."

Then Gabriella was hit with another flashback

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella was curled in a ball in the corner of her room shaking and crying as she watched her father beat her mother. Finally after the beating was over Greg left. Gabriella went over to her bloody and broken mother. **_

"_**Mommy's ok sweetie. Mommy's ok." **_

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella buried her face in Ashley's hair and cried. That's how things went for a while. Mike always came in and beat Gabriella because she tried to protect Ashley she was forced to remember memories of her past and they were hardly fed. Gabriella was able to feed herself and Ashley enough so they didn't die but it still wasn't enough to be healthy. They both got skinner. One day Mike came into the bedroom and grabbed Gabriella by the hair and dragged her out of the room over to the stairs. Ashley followed behind.

"Ashley no. Go back inside baby."

"Mommy?" Ashley asked while sucking her thumb.

"Go back into the bedroom baby Mommy doesn't want you to see this."

But it was too late Mike gave a hard push and Gabriella tumbled down the stairs. Ashley was screaming and crying out for her. Mike went over and grabbed her. She screamed and cried harder. Everyone froze when Gabriella gave a blood curling scream. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she laid in a pool of blood. Ashley's eyes went wide in fear. Carlos came running.

"What did you do?" he gasped.

"Thought I'd give Ashley a little flashback moment." Mike said.

"You do realize you could kill her right? Her body is already injured from the countless beatings you gave her." Carlos laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING OW!" Gabriella screamed in tears.

"MOMMY!" Ashley screamed.

Gabriella wanted to offer words of comfort to her but she couldn't. She was in too much pain. She just burst into tears. She couldn't be strong anymore.

Carlos and Mike laughed walking away. Ashley stood at the top of the stairs shaking scared to death.

Gabriella calmed herself down for Ashley's sake and held her arms out to her.

"Come here sweetie's mommy's ok I promise."

Ashley shook her head and moved back. Gabriella dragged herself up the stairs and pulled Ashley into her arms. "It's all right baby. It's all right. I'm ok. I'm ok." Gabriella didn't know how much more she could take. The memories were overpowering her, Mike's beatings were worse than her fathers and their bodies were getting weaker as they got less and less food. She had to be strong for Ashley. She pulled herself together and got them both back into the bedroom. She went into her closet and grabbed the first aid kit. She had been patching herself back up since she was three now was no different. She cleaned herself off and gathered as much strength as she could and pulled Ashley back into her arms rocking her back and forth.

"Mommy's ok baby, everything is ok. I'm here shhh."

Ashley finally settled back down and fell asleep. Gabriella knew something had broken when she fell down those stairs but she was in too much pain to figure out what.

"Troy please hurry up and find us." She whimpered.

Just then they heard banging at the front door. "POLICE OPEN UP!"

Gabriella sighed in relief they were safe. "HELP UP HERE!" she screamed. Gabriella heard footsteps and then three cops appeared in the door way.

"Are you ok?" Cop 1 asked.

"Help Ashley first." Gabriella answered.

Cop 2 went over to Gabriella and took Ashley from her arms. Ashley whimpered.

"Let me hold her. She gets scared without me please."

"No we can't let you near this child." The cop said.

"Wha-what? Why?"

"You put her life in danger she is no longer safe with you."

"NO! LET ME HOLD HER NO!" Gabriella screamed she was not going to lose Ashley not now.

The cop holding Ashley walked away as Ashley started to cry and scream. Another cop grabbed Gabriella by the upper arm and took her out of the house. Why were they treating her like the bad guy she was the victim in all this. She screamed and cried once they got outside for Ashley. Suddenly they heard a voice yell "EVERYONE STOP!" Gabriella looked up and saw Officer Stone he had helped her a lot when she was a teen. He went over to the cop holding Ashley.

"Give me the child." He ordered.

The cop gave Ashley to Stone. Stone soothed the child. He walked over to Gabriella. "Let her arm go." The cop obeyed. Stone handed Ashley back to Gabriella. Ashley and Gabriella hugged each other tight.

"Sir she….."

"Are you guys blind?" he asked. "Do you not see the millions of bruises on Gabriella's body do you not see Ashley perfectly content and happy just being with her mother and not a scratch on her. Did it ever occur to you that Gabriella used herself as a human shield to protect her daughter from harm? I am ashamed at all of you. Go work on something else I'll handle this."

The cops walked away and Stone looked back at Gabriella who was holding Ashley tightly to her chest.

"Thank you."

"You're a good mother Gabriella. You shouldn't lose your daughter because of your past. Are two ok?"

"They wouldn't feed her. They wouldn't let her eat." Gabriella said.

"All right. You're both safe now just relax."

Stone took off his jacket and put it around Gabriella knowing she was in shock. He led them over to his car and opened the door. Gabriella sat down with her feet hanging out.

"I've got some crackers in the glove box there. It's all the food I have for now. Just stay here and rest I'll take care of you."

"Thank you Stone." Gabriella said.

Stone walked away and Gabriella got the crackers out. At least they weren't old. She and Ashley snacked on those till Stone came over to some water. Ashley drank some water and fell back to sleep. Gabriella took noticed that she was sleeping a lot which wasn't normal for a five year old and that scared her.

**A/N next chapter Troy and Gabriella reunite and you will find out just how bad Gabriella's injuries are and what's wrong with Ashley…don't worry I'm not going to kill her. She isn't dying. **


	17. Literally Broken

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Just then she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Lucille and Troy running towards her. She stood up and threw herself into Troy's arms clinging to him as tight as she could while stilling holding onto Ashley. Troy and Gabriella cried together finally reunited at last. Troy pulled away and let Lucille and Gabriella hug. Gabriella felt her knees giving out and gasped holding on to Lucille. Lucille grabbed her and helped her sit back down.

"Let's get you two checked out." Lucille said.

"Look at Ashley first. She's been sleeping a lot. It's not normal. They wouldn't feed her. They wouldn't feed her." Gabriella cried.

"All right baby shhh I'm sure she's fine. In order for me to do that I need to hold her is that ok?" Lucille asked.

She knew a mother that was just kidnapped and held hostage with their child wouldn't want their child out of their arms or their sight so she wanted to make sure Gabriella was ok with it first.

"I'm…I'm not a bad mother….I'll get her back right?"

"Of course sweetie. You're a wonderful mother."

Gabriella hesitantly gave Ashley to Lucille. Lucille went over to the medical bed to check her out. Troy sat next to Gabriella and pulled her into him. She clung to him still in shock and scared to death.

"You're safe baby. You're safe. It's over now." Troy soothed stroking her hair.

"I want to get out of here Troy please."

"We will baby I promise. Let's just get you checked out."

"No please Troy I want to go home please get me out of here. Get me out of here."

Even though they were outside the memories were still haunting Gabriella and they were still just as horrible.

"Baby I know you want to go home but we need to make sure you and Ashley are ok first."

"Troy we can do that at Lucille's office please I don't care where just not here."

Gabriella was hysterical. They could be inside the ambulance she didn't care as long as she didn't have to see the house.

"Ok baby, ok."

Gabriella and Troy stood. Gabriella screamed and he legs gave out from under her. Troy caught her.

"Easy baby it's ok."

He carried her bridal style over to his mom.

"How is she?" Gabriella asked.

"Weak. She'll be ok though. I've feeding through an iv which should help but she will be sleeping for a while. Now let's get you looked at."

"No" Gabriella whimpered. "Not here. Anywhere but here please."

"Ok sweetie. "Let's get into the ambulance then. They can take me to the office and we can looked at you there"

Gabriella nodded. Lucille moved Ashley into the van keeping her iv attached and then helped Gabriella and Troy in. She closed the door and knocked on the window leading to the front.

"Take us to my office please."

"Sure."

The drive started to drive. Lucille patted the bed in the middle. "Hop on sweetie." Gabriella climbed on still holding tightly to Troy's hand.

"What hurts the most right now?" Lucille asked.

"My ankle"

"Ok."

Lucille went down to her feet and took off her shoes and socks. She gasped as she saw her foot. It was black and blue and swollen pretty bad.

"Aw sweetie. Can you bend it?"

Gabriella shook her head as she sniffed back tears.

"She can't stand on it either." Troy said.

"I won't be able to tell if it's broken or not until I can x-ray it."

"Everything really hurts mom. Everything just really, really hurts."

Gabriella burst into tears.

"Oh baby shhhh, shhhh." Troy soothed stroking her hair.

Lucille got an injection out and gave it to Gabriella.

"That should help with the pain."

"I want to go home." She whimpered.

"I know baby but we need to check you out first."

"Ashley isn't hurt. I made sure they didn't hurt her."

"You did a good job sweetie. Ashley is perfectly healthy. Once we get some food in her she will be good as new."

"I tried to keep her fed."

"You did sweetie. You took good care of her."

"No." Gabriella cried as she shook her head. "They tried to take her away from me. I hurt her."

"Sweetie listen to me Ashley is going to be just fine. You are a great mother don't even doubt that."

Gabriella sighed. Finally they got to the office. Everyone went inside. Ashley was still hooked up the iv and sleeping. Lucille took Gabriella for an x-ray and then back to the room so she could finish the exam. Anywhere Lucille had touched Gabriella caused her pain and her bruises were so bad that even the lightest of touch caused her pain. She also had two broken ribs. When the x-ray came back it showed Gabriella had a broken ankle. Something else they noticed was she also broke her arm. Troy wanted to kill Carlos he had beaten Gabriella until he broke her literally. Finally Lucille was done. She put a cast on her right foot and then one on her left arms. Then she suggested a wheelchair.

"No need mom. I can get Gabriella where she needs to be." Troy said stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder finally sleeping.

"That's sweet sweetie but Gabriella might need to go somewhere when you aren't around."

"I'm never going to leave her alone again mom."

"Oh baby. I know you're scared but she is fine now. Safe and sound."

"Yeah and we will keep it that way."

"Ok look you're right. I want her on bed rest for at least a month. I want you to make sure she stays in bed or anywhere she can rest ok?"

"I will."

"Jack is on his way here to pick us up. So just get some rest."

"Mom can you do me a favor?"

"Sure baby what?"

"Move Ashley into my other arm."

Lucille moved Ashley into Troy's right arm so she was laying in his arm and he had both his girls in his arms safely.

"Thanks mom."

Lucille just smiled and kissed her son. She left the room so they could be alone. Troy kissed Gabriella and Ashley holding them tightly against him. They were safe now and nothing was going to hurt them ever again.

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked to her left and saw Troy sleeping, then to her right and saw Ashley only with more color in her face. She looked around the room and noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. Where was she? Then she heard an evil voice laugh.

"You thought they were just sleeping didn't you?"

Gabriella looked to the door and saw Mike and Carlos. She looked back at Troy and Ashley both of them were ghost white. She knew they were both dead.

"NO!" she screamed.

"You're stuck on bed rest so now Ashley and Troy will be easy targets." Carlos laughed.

"Don't hurt them!"

"You got us put in jail Gabriella you have to pay and what better way to pay than to lose the people you love."

Mike and Carlos laughed together.

"NO!" Gabriella shot up in bed but then wrapped her arms around her ribs as pain shot through her. "OW!" She laid back down and Troy came running in.

"Shhhh sweetie you're ok, you're safe." He got by her side and sat on the bed.

"Whe-where is Ashley? Where is my baby?" Gabriella cried.

"Shhhh baby, shhh Ashley is just fine."

Just then a happy hyper five year old came bouncing into the room…literally bouncing up and down.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!"

Gabriella gave a slight giggle.

"Hi baby are you ok?"

"Yeah daddy said mean daddy and mean man are in jail so they can't get us anymore."

"They are?" Gabriella asked looking back at Troy.

"Yeah everything is going to be ok."

"What happen? Why am I in so much pain?"

"You broke your leg, your arm, and your ribs. Also you have some really bad bruising."

"It all hurts so much."

"You have to eat something before I can give you any medicine."

"What about Ashley is she fed?"

"Yep she just had some eggs."

"I feel too sick to eat."

Troy felt her forehead. "You are a little warm. You were sick before Carlos took you I'm sure taking you into that old abandon house didn't help."

Gabriella had been so worried about Ashley and herself that she had forgotten all about getting sick and going to the doctors.

"It's just a cold."

"I'm sure your just getting sick from the lack of food you had. I'm going to get you some eggs and I want you to eat at least half of what I give you ok?" Troy asked sternly.

"I'll try."

Troy left the room. Ashley climbed onto the bed.

"I'm sorry mean daddy pushed you and gave you all those boo-boos."

"As long as those boo-boos aren't on you I'm happy."  
"But daddy always gave me boo-boos I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be though. I've handle abuse longer then you sweetie. I can deal with it better."

"But it was scary."

"I know it was baby I know it was but I promise you Mike and Carlos will never get their hands on you as long as I'm alive."

"Ok mommy."

Troy came in with a plate of eggs and sat back down in his spot. Gabriella went to sit up but stopped as her ribs hurt.

"I can't sit." She said.

"It's all right."

Troy helped her and fixed her pillows so her head and neck was up but not in any way that was painful for her. The he put some eggs onto the fork and put it up to her lips. She took it and smiled as made it ways down her throat. Her first real food in almost a month if not longer. She ended up being able to eat all the eggs Troy gave her.

"Thanks Troy."

"No problem baby. Just hang on and I'll go get your pain pills."

Troy left the room again.

"Daddy makes good eggs." Ashley said.

"Yes he does. Your daddy is a good cook which is surprising because in high school he couldn't cook anything."

"Daddy can learn."

"I guess so. I do have to say though he makes the best pb&j sandwich in the world."

"I want to try one."

"When daddy comes back you can ask him to make you one for lunch ok."

"Ok."

Troy came back with a pill bottle and a glass of water. He handed Gabriella a pill and some water. Gabriella took her medicine and moved so she was laying down again.

"What time is it?"

"About ten."

"I'm still a little tired."

"That's ok get some rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know watch some tv with Ashley."

"Take me with you. I want to cuddle you."

"All right sure."

He lifted her bridal style being careful of her ribs and made his way to the stairs. He was about to head down with Ashley whimpered.

"Daddy no go!"

Troy turned to Ashley who was shaking in tears.

"Baby it's ok just hold onto the rail you'll be ok."

"No daddy hold me!"

How could he hold Gabriella and Ashley both?

"You've been down the stairs on your own before sweetie why are you so scared now?"

Gabriella closed her eyes tight as she remembered Mike pushing her down the stairs and the scared look on Ashley face when he did.

"She won't go on her own Troy you have to carry her."

"Why"  
"Mike pushed me down a flight stars and she saw the whole thing. Her real mom was murderer by being pushed down the stairs. She isn't comfortable going down stairs anymore. Put me on the floor I've got an idea."

Troy lowered her to the ground. Gabriella patted her lap.

"Come here sweetie."

Ashley crawled over and got onto Gabriella's lap. "Hold on." She said.

Troy picked Gabriella back up and walked down stairs. He set the girls down on the couch.

"Better for everyone?" he asked.

Both girls nodded. Troy sat down Ashley sat on Troy's left leg. Gabriella rested her head on his right leg. He had one arm around Ashley and the other resting gently on Gabriella stomach. Everything seemed to be going ok right now but what would happen when Troy and Ashley had to return to school and work? How would Gabriella handle being alone? Would his parents stay with her? How would they fit that into their work times? How would Ashley handle being at school without Gabriella? Since the adoption Gabriella had always been the teacher there. He decided he wouldn't worry about too much. For now he would enjoy his family.

**A/N next chapter Ashley and Gabriella adapt to being without each other can they handle it? **


	18. Back to Work and Back to  School

**A/N I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Ideas are welcome I'm running short so please offer ideas. **

The next few days went by and soon it was time for everyone to get back to work/school. Troy had called his parents and agreed to come stay with Gabriella while he and Ashley were at work. He just hoped Ashley and Gabriella would be able to handle being apart. He awoke that morning, showered and got read for his day. He went into Ashley room and saw she wasn't in her bed that only meant one thing. He sighed and went back into his room. Ashley had become dependent on sleeping in their bed with them as much as he tried otherwise. He went over to her and shook her lightly.

"Wake up baby girl. It's time for school."

Ashley stirred and opened her eyes. "Daddy" she muttered.

"It's me sweetie. Time to wake up."

"Ok daddy."

Ashley sat up and went to climb out of bed. Gabriella stirred. "Ashley."

"It's ok Angel. Ashley is just getting ready for school."

Gabriella opened her eyes. She sat up and little bit. It had gotten easier for her do over the last few days.

"You guys are going back to work and school?"

"Yep. I've got to keep up with the bills."

"I guess so…."

Troy looked at Ashley. "Go and get dressed sweetie."

Ashley went into her room. Troy sat on the bed by Gabriella's side.

"Mom and Dad are on their way over. You won't be alone. If you need anything just ask them."

"Do you have to go?" Gabriella asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you so scared baby girl?"

"I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Beautiful girl but I'll be home before you know it."

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her head. "Everything will be all right Angel I promise."

Ashley came back in dressed and ready

"Mommy you aren't dressed yet."

"Mommy isn't going to be your teacher for a while." Troy told her. "She still has too many boo-boos."

"Who is going to be my teacher?"

"Her name is Mrs. Johnson. She is very nice."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry baby girl. Everything will be fine."

Ashley lifted her arms to him. "Up daddy." Troy lifted her up.

"We'll be back later sweet heart. Just get some rest."

"Bye love you both." Gabriella said.

"We love you too Angel."

"Bye mommy."

"Bye baby."

Troy walked downstairs and headed downstairs. Just then his parents arrived. He left.

Troy got to the school and took Ashley to her classroom. Ashley hid behind her father as the teacher came over.

"Hello Ashley." She greeted nicely.

Ashley held on to her father's pants leg and whimpered. Troy turned and picked her up.

"It's ok baby girl."

"She is little shy. She isn't used to a different teacher since Gabriella become her mom." Troy explained.

"Of course."

Troy looked at Ashley.

"You go in and do the best you can. If you get uncomfortable and want to see me. Just ask Mrs. Johnson and she'll call me ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"That's my good brave girl."

Troy set her down and she went inside. Troy headed to the gym. Worked seemed to go by very slow today. Troy wouldn't admit it but he was scared of leaving Gabriella at home. Last time he left them home they got kidnapped. At least his parents were there, that would help…right?"

For Ashley things only got worse as her day went on. The kids had started rumors about Gabriella and why she wasn't there and they made Ashley very upset. During one of the assignments Ashley heard a boy laughing behind her. She ignored it and focused on her work. The boy continued to laugh but before Ashley could say anything Mrs. Johnson stood up and went over to his desk.

"Is there something you want to share with the class Sir?" she asked.

"No Mrs. Johnson." The boy said quickly.

"I see you have a note. You know the rules when you are caught passing notes."

The teacher took and it and walked to the front of the room. She looked at the paper and it read: "Mrs. Johnson's a fat ugly pig. Signed Ashley Bolton." The teacher went over to the desk and sat down.

"Ashley can you come over here please."

Ashley got out of her chair and went over to the teacher's desk.

"Ashley I want the honest answer from you. I don't want you to say what you think I want to hear I want to the truth all right?"

Ashley nodded as she started to suck her thumb. Was she in trouble? The teacher handed her the note.

"Did you write this?"

Ashley shook her head. "No…"

"All right sweetie I didn't think so. You can go sit back down."

Ashley didn't move.

"Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Can you call my daddy. I want to go home." She whimpered.

"You aren't in trouble sweetie. I know you didn't write this note."

"I know. I just want to go home."

"Tell me what's wrong sweetie."

"I want mommy." Ashley sniffed.

Mrs. Johnson could tell she was fighting back tears.

"All right sweetie. How about this. You go sit back down. We have about five minutes till lunch. During lunch we have another teacher keep an eye on this class and you and I can go see your daddy ok?"

"Ok."

Ashley went to sit back down in her seat.

"Thumb sucking baby" a kid called.

Ashley finally broke out into tears. She wanted Gabriella so bad.

"EVERYONE QUIET! I WANT EVERYONE QUIET AND WORKING ON THEIR ASSIGNMENT NOW!"

That made Ashley cry harder.

"I WANT MOMMY!" Ashley cried.

Mrs. Johnson got out of her seat and went over to Ashley. "Come on Ashley. Let's go see your daddy."

Ashley wiggled away.

"NO! GO AWAY! I WANT MOMMY!"

She fell off the chair and went over against the wall. She curled into a ball pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her one arm around her legs while the other one rested on her knee letting her thumb rest in her mouth.

"I WANT MOMMY!"

Mrs. Johnson went over and touched her knee. "I can take you to daddy."

Ashley screamed at her touch and burst into more tears.

"MOMMY!

"Ashley I can take you to your daddy. He will take you to your mommy but you have to come with me."

"NO! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Mrs. Johnson sighed and went over to her desk. She grabbed the phone and called the gym. She told Troy to come over and hung up. Troy arrived in record time. He walked in and over to Ashley. He got down on his knees.

"Hey, hey Princess hey. It's me daddy. Can you look at me?" he asked softly.

He had seen Gabriella like that too many times and knew how to approach her.

Ashley looked up and saw her dad. She sniffed and reached for him. He took her into his arms and stood up. She buried her face in his shoulder and clung to him. He rubbed her back.

"Shhhh Angel. Shhhh daddy's here now it's ok. Everything's ok you're safe now shhh."

"Daddy." Ashley whimpered.

"I'm here baby girl. I'm right here."

Without another word he took Ashley out of the classroom. He went back to his office and set Ashley down on his lap. He soothed her until she calmed down.

"You're missing mommy too huh?" he asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Let's give her a call."

Troy took the phone and called the house.

"Hello?" Lucille answered.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Troy. Everything is fine here."

"Mom I haven't asked yet. Which means everything is not fine. What's going on?"

"Ever since you left this morning Gabriella has been restless and uncomfortable. She just keeps squirming around in bed asking for you. We gave her, her pain meds not too long ago but it doesn't seem to have helped any."

"Looks like it's too soon for all of us."

"What does that mean?"

"Ashley had a break down at school and I just can't seem to focus on anything other than Gabriella."

"What are you going to do Troy?"

Troy looked at Ashley who was still sucking her thumb and he heard Gabriella screaming through the phone for him and sighed.

"I'm coming home. Tell Gabriella to hang on."

"Ok Troy."

Troy hung up and looked at Ashley.

"Come on baby girl. Let's go home."

Troy left telling the principal Ashley had gotten sick and went home. He went inside and sighed as he heard Gabriella upstairs. Jack came out from the kitchen.

"Your wife is not very happy. I'd suggest leaving little Ashley down here. Until you calm her down of course."

"What's wrong with her dad?"

"Troy her fear isn't of being alone. It's of being without you. She was upset the whole time you were gone."

Troy set Ashley down on the couch.

"Stay with Papa Jack ok?"

Ashley nodded. Troy went upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and Gabriella was squirming on the bed whining.

"Where is Troy?"

Troy didn't say anything. He went over to the bed and just pulled her into his arms. She instantly settled down. She found it so easy to get comfortable and relaxed into his touch.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

Troy sighed. He knew he couldn't blame this on the girls. He didn't want to be away from them anymore than they wanted to be away from him. He needed a new plan. A way to make money and stay with his family at the same time but how could he do that?

**A/N next chapter Troy gets an offer from his parents that he can't turn down. What is it? Will the Bolton's ever get used to be apart? **


	19. Healing Process

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

Troy sighed. He knew he couldn't blame this on the girls. He didn't want to be away from them anymore than they wanted to be away from him. He needed a new plan. A way to make money and stay with his family at the same time but how could he do that? He then heard Ashley screaming for him and Gabriella he sighed and looked at his mom who was in the room.

"I'll get her." She said.

Lucille left.

"Guess it was too soon huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah way too soon." Troy nodded.

Lucille came back up carrying Ashley and put her on the bed. Ashley went to Troy's open side and cuddled into him. Both girls fell asleep fast. Troy sighed.

"Mom what am I going to do? I don't want to be away from them anymore than they want to be away from me but I have to provide for us somehow."

"Troy your father and I were talking and Gabriella's fear isn't just of being alone, it's of being without you and Ashley."

"Yeah Dad told me. What can we do? I can usually always help Gabriella heal but this time…"

"This time you have a daughter to think about as well. Also last time you were still living at home which is why I think you, Gabriella, and Ashley should move back home. Jack and I will provide for the both of you and you can focus on helping Gabriella and Ashley."

"But Mom I…"

"Look Troy if Gabriella is always upset when you leave she will never heal physically either. It is best for everyone right now if you stay home and take care of you wife. Don't worry about money all right. Move back home and Jack and I will take care of the rest all right. That's a command not a question."

"Ok mom thank you."

"You can move in tomorrow. For now just get some rest."

"Thank you for being here today mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Dinner is in the oven when you guys get hungry."

Lucille and Jack left the house. Troy kissed his girls on the head. Maybe moving home wouldn't be so bad.

The next afternoon Gabriella sat on her old bed pouting as she watched everyone carry some of their stuff in the room.

"I want to help!" she pouted.

"Gabriella I'm starting to wonder who is child around here you or Ashley?" Troy teased.

"I just hate feeling useless."

"How can you help when you can barely walk?"

"I can carry stuff on my lap then wheel myself in." Gabriella smiled as the idea hit her.

"One hand has to hold the box the other has to wheel how will you manage that?" Troy smirked.

"I hate you!" Gabriella whined.

"Love you too Babe." Troy said as he left the room.

"Stupid Mike."

Gabriella waited until all their stuff was moved in before looking at Troy and pouting at him.

"I want cuddles." She said putting her bottom lip out.

Troy smiled and crawled into bed with her pulling her into him. "I love you Angel."

"I love you too Troy. Where is Ashley?"

"Mom and dad are taking her for ice cream since she was a good helper today moving everything."

"Ok."

Gabriella cuddled into him more and sighed. Another reason Lucille and Jack had left was because they wanted to give Gabriella a chance to open up about the attack without worry of Ashley.

"You know Troy out of all the times I've been kidnapped this was the worst."

"I'm not surprised having to worry about Ashley must have been harder on you."

"I didn't care what happen to me. As long as Ashley stayed safe I was happy. I did everything I could to keep her safe and fed because Mike and Carlos wouldn't feed us. All we had to eat was some old chips that I had hidden in my room back when I was sixteen."

"How did you get that?"

Gabriella gasped. No one other than her and Carlos knew that they had been held hostage in her old home.

"Gabriella?"

"The house….it-it was…Troy it was home."

"What?"

"My old home before my father got taken in for abuse before I met you. The house I grew up in."

"I'm sure that brought back memories didn't it?"

"Some that I actually forgot about and some that I only wish I could forget. It was awful just plan awful and Ashley was getting weaker and weaker. I just…Troy it was the worst ever."

"Shhh you're home now you're safe. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again."

"I tried to stay strong for Ashley but they pushed me down the stairs just for the joy of scaring Ashley. Troy she was so scared. She didn't even want to go near me and I couldn't help but scream in pain because everything hurt so bad. I scared her Troy. I never ever wanted Ashley to be scared of me but she was for that second I was at the bottom of the stairs she looked at me and she was scared to death of me."

"Baby I'm sure she was scared 'for' you not 'of' you."

"Either way she is scared to go near stairs now."

"Yeah but all things considered just being scared of stairs doesn't seem that bad."

"That's true. She could be the one with the broken arm and leg…and ribs."

"You did a great job protecting her Brie and those scars are just proof of that."

"I love you Troy so much. Thank you for saving me."

"Every time baby girl. I love you too."

Troy kissed her head and they both feel into a deep sleep.

The next morning Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes she looked and saw Troy smiling at her and smiled back blushing.

"Morning."

"Morning Troy."

"Did mom and dad ever come back last night?"

"Yeah but you were out."

"Is Ashley in her own bed?"

"Nope she on the other side of me."

"Do you think she'll ever sleep on her own again."

"I'm sure she will. Just like I'm sure she'll get over her fear of the stairs. She just needs a little help."

"I won't do much good."

"We can wait. Let's focus on getting you healthy again, then we can focus on helping you both heal mentally as well."

Gabriella nodded clinging to him tighter.

"What's your biggest fear right now baby girl?"

"I had this nightmare and I'm scared it will come true."

"What nightmare was that?"

"Both you and Ashley were dead. Mike and Carlos had killed you to get back at me for sending them to jail."

"It was just a nightmare baby no one is going to hurt you or Ashley or me ever again I promise."

"It still really scared me."

Troy kissed her head. "No more bad thought baby, only good ones from now on. Everything is going to get better you'll see."

About a month went by Gabriella had healed…physically anyway. She was still clingy and got upset any time Troy was out of sight but her arm, leg, and ribs all healed up. Now it was time to help Ashley. It all started one morning. Troy was on his way downstairs for breakfast. Normally he carried Ashley but this he set down and took her hand. She whimpered. "NO daddy" She cried.

"Come on sweetie nothing will happen to you."

"No daddy no"

"Troy let me do it. I think if she sees me going down and nothing happen it might help." Gabriella said from behind him.

Troy turned and moved out of the way. Gabriella took the hand rail and slowly made her way down the stairs then looked back up at Ashley. "See baby girl. It's all right. Nothing happen to me and nothing will happen to you. Come on."

Ashley shook her head.

"Come on sweetie. Come to mommy."

Ashley looked at Troy then to Gabriella. She took the rail and took one step down.

"Good girl Ashley. Take one more." Gabriella said.

Ashley took one more step down.

"Very good baby girl very good. Can you take another one?"

Ashley looked down and shook her head. "No….daddy help."

Troy picked her up. "I'm so proud of you baby girl. You did a good job." Troy praised.

They three of them went downstairs and had breakfast. Ok sure it was one two steps but it was progress it was proof that Ashley was going to heal. Gabriella knew once Ashley healed she'd heal as well. Maybe this time around the healing process wouldn't be as bad.

**A/N next chapter Ashley heals and even opens up about her past. Lucille gets an idea on how to help Gabriella heal but she refuses will Troy be able to help her or will she suffer alone this time?**


	20. I'm Ready

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

For the next couple of days Troy and Gabriella got Ashley used to just going down those two steps. Sometime she even made it three steps. She was getting better and better every day. But Troy seemed to notice that Gabriella was having way to may flashback. It seemed like if they weren't helping Ashley then she was having a flashback and ending up hysterical. She continued to have nightmares every night as well. Troy knew what was going on. He knew Gabriella was focusing on helping Ashley heal hoping it would help her forget. At the time though he knew that helping Ashley would help Gabriella so he let it go. One afternoon they had a major breakthrough. It started one morning when they were helping Ashley with the stairs. She was on the third step with Troy at the top and Gabriella at the bottom.

"Come on Angel you can do. Come on pretty please for mommy?"

To their surprise Ashley took another step down."

"Good sweetie take another one."

Ashley put her thumb in her mouth and took another one.

"Can you do one more baby or are you done?" Troy asked.

He knew that when she started to suck her thumb she was getting nervous and uncomfortable.

Ashley nodded and continued to make her down the steps until she reached the bottom. Gabriella picked her up and spun her around she burst into giggles her thumb instantly leaving her mouth.

"Mommy is so proud of you baby girl I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Mommy."

Troy came downstairs and hugged both his girls.

"Daddy is proud of you too. You deserve a reward my big brave girl want do you want? You can have anything you want."

"I WANT A PONY." Ashley squealed.

Both Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Think cheaper Ashley."

"Ice cream?"

"All right you got it."

Gabriella set Ashley down and she ran into the kitchen. Like always she was hit with a flashback

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella and her father were at a fair and they had pony ride for kids. **_

"_**Daddy can I ride the pony?" Gabriella asked.**_

"_**Why on earth would I put your fat butt on a horse?"**_

"_**It's for kids five and under I'm five." **_

"_**Yeah it's for good kids who are five and pretty kids who are five you aren't either." **_

"_**But daddy I finished all my chores early and I even stopped being scared of the monster under my bed."**_

"_**I SAID NO BRAT DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!"**_

"_**Can I at least get an ice cream?"**_

"_**NO MEANS NO GABRIELLA NOT SHUT YOUR UGLY FAT MOUTH BEFORE I BEAT YOU EVEN WORSE!" **_

_**He pulled on Gabriella's arm and walked away. Gabriella heard a pop from her shoulder and a shooting pain. She just whimpered and forced herself not to cry. **_

_**End flashback. **_

Gabriella, still deep in thought, brought her hand up to her shoulder rubbing it. She jumped when she felt a two hands massage her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Troy.

"Another one?" he asked.

She just nodded. She knew just what he talking about.

"What can I do Princess please tell me."

"Nothing. There is nothing anyone can do. These flashbacks are never going to stop. My father is going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

She walked into kitchen leaving Troy there. He sighed. Now that Ashley was taken care of it was time to help Gabriella and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the flashbacks stopped but what could he do? Maybe his mom would have an idea…..

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Troy yelled that next morning.

He had woken up early to talk to his mom about helping Gabriella.

"Troy it's the only way for Gabriella to really heal."

"Mom that will push her over the edge we can't make her do that. She'll go catatonic for sure."

"Honey it's the only way to help her get over what her father did it her."

"Mom….."

"You know I'm right Troy. Ashley is fine now it's time to help your wife. She is still clingy to you and is always waking up from nightmares. Not doing this could make her worse."

"She won't agree to it"

"She will if you convince her. You need to be strong about it Troy. If she denies you tell her why this is the right choice."

"What if she starts having a panic attack or something and I can't make her stop?"

"Troy you've helped her overcome panic attacks at times when I couldn't I doubt that will happen but I will come with you."

"What about Ashley?"

"She'll stay here with Jack."

Troy sighed. He knew his mom was right. "Ok I'll go talk to her."

Troy went into his bedroom and smiled as he saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. He went over and sat by her side. He placed a small kiss on her head. "Wake up beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and started to stir. "Mmmm Troy?" she muttered.

"Morning baby girl."

"Morning."

"Look there is something I want to run by you. Mom and I both agree it will help the flashbacks stop."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Troy sighed. He stroked her hair. "Mom thinks if you go back to your home and just let the memories come then they will stop all together."

"Going back to the house will only cause more flashbacks Troy it won't stop them."

"How do you know?"

"Because it was going back to that house that started the stupid flashbacks in the first place."

"You know that isn't true Gabriella. You've been having flashbacks since we first took Ashley into our home."

"Don't blame Ashley for this."

"I'm not blaming anyone sweet heart. I'm just saying that you've been having these flashbacks long before Carlos took you back to that house."

"Yeah and going back to that house will only make things worse. How could it possibly make things better?"

"Because you will have the flashbacks and you will move on from it. They won't be haunting you anymore. I know it doesn't make sense but it's worth a try isn't it?"

"Not to me."

"Not even for Ashley? Not even for your daughter? The daughter that you fought so hard to get. She needs you to fight again Brie. She needs you to fight back against the memories and win."

"Why would she care?"

"Because she will have them too. There will be moments in her life where she will have a flashback and get scared. Then she'll come to you asking you how you overcame all those flashbacks and you'll help her just like you've done with everything else."

Gabriella sighed and looked at her hands.

"How do you think Ashley will get over her flashback if you don't do it first? Everything you've helped her overcome these last few months you've overcome first."

"I was never scared of water."

"No but you were scared of getting naked in front of people. Now Ashley doesn't mind taking a bath and getting naked you helped her overcome that. Ashley was shy and too scared of making friends like you were but now you've got so many friends I can't keep count and Ashley is making more and more every day."

"Yeah but that's nothing."

"What about the stairs. I know when I first got you back you were just as scared of those stairs as she was. I felt you clinging to me every time I carried you up or down. Yet when it came down to it you took the lead and walked down those stairs like it was nothing to show your daughter there was nothing to be scared of. You need to do that again. Show her that she can overcome the flashback and memoires."

"I'm scared…." She whimpered.

"I know you are and honestly I am too. But we both need to be brave and strong for Ashley. We need to show her that she is strong and can overcome anything."

"Ok….I'll do it. When?"

"After lunch."

"Ok I'm ready."

**A/N next chapter Gabriella goes back into the house but will she be able to handle it? Also go take my poll please. **


	21. Last Step

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GO TAKE MY POLL PLEASE!**

After lunch Jack took Ashley out to the park and Gabriella, Troy, and Lucille made their way to Gabriella's old house. They stood outside the front door Gabriella started shaking.

"Are you ready?" Lucille asked.

"No but….let's go…"

Lucille pushed open the door and everyone walked inside. They stopped and looked around. Gabriella took a deep shaky breath.

"What's going through your head right now Gabriella? Who do hear or even see?" Lucille asked.

"Yelling…a lot of yelling."

"Who is yelling? What are they yelling?"

"My dad he's yelling at me calling me worthless and…..other stuff…"

"What other stuff?"

"Just curses…words I'm not comfortable repeating."

"All right what else?"

"Myself, I'm, yelling at him begging him to stop but he doesn't."

They walked in to the living room.

"Any memories here?"

"No, this is the one place I actually don't have memories."

"Let's move on."

They went into the kitchen and Gabriella gasped. A memory hit her like a million bricks.

_**Flashback**_

_**Gabriella was being dragged by her hair into the kitchen. Her father turned on the stove. **_

"_**Daddy let me go" Gabriella cried at her head stung. **_

_**Greg just made a tighter grip and pulled harder. Gabriella cried out in pain.**_

"_**Shut up idiot!" he yelled at her. **_

_**Then once the stove top was hot enough he grabbed her wrist and placed it down on the stove top and held it there. Gabriella screamed out as the hot stove burned her hand. "Stop it daddy please! I'm sorry please let go" she begged as the tears fell from her eyes.**_

_**He kicked her in the stomach. "Shut up!"**_

_**She fell to the floor. Then her father grabbed her other hand and did the same thing. Gabriella screamed and cried. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella gasped and spun around she went to run but hit Troy's chest. She buried her face in his chest clinging to him as tight as she could.

"No, no take me home, take me home!"

"It's all right Gabriella you're safe shhhh you're safe." Troy soothed rubbing her back.

"Please take me home please. I promise I'll be a good wife and a good mother to Ashley please I promise. Take me home."

"Baby you'll never get over this if we go home."

"Please, please!"

"Gabriella tell us what you just remembered." Lucille said.

"No! NO!"

"Gabriella you will not heal unless you tell us. If you don't want to tell me, tell Troy."

"He burned me." Gabriella whispered still buried deep in Troy's chest. "He forced my wrists onto the stove top and burned me then he kicked me in the stomach. I begged and begged for him to let me go but he didn't. He just…he didn't"

"It's all right my baby. You're safe. It's all over and in the past. You're safe."

Gabriella nodded and pulled away.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?"

Gabriella nodded. They three of them went upstairs and into Gabriella's old room. Gabriella took a deep breath. At first she only had a few flashbacks of her time there with Ashley but then it got worse much worse. It was almost as if her whole childhood had come rushing back like a fast moving movie in her head. They all came at once hitting her like a speeding train. She could hear herself screaming, she could hear her mother screaming, she could hear her father laughing like a mad man yelling at them telling them how horrible they were and how much he hated them. Gabriella sunk down to her knees falling onto her stomach burring her face in the carpet crying hysterically as she finally let it all out. Troy got down and pulled her into his lap holding her tightly rubbing her back and whispering comforting things. Lucille left the room giving them time alone. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that Gabriella had moved on and would never be haunted by those flashbacks again. She had finally healed…hadn't she?

"Everything is all right baby. It's all right now. You did it. I'm so proud of you. You faced this and beat it. Now you can move on."

"No actually I can't" Gabriella sniffed as she calmed down.

"What why?"

"Because I don't trust Carlos gave me truthful answers about my father and his past and I'll only be able to heal once I get those answers and know they are truth."

"How are you going to do that Gabriella?"

"My grandparents…I want to find them and ask them."

"Gabriella how can you be sure they will be honest with you?"

"It's the only other option my parents aren't alive anymore so I've got to ask them."

"Gabriella I love you that means I have to be honest. If Carlos didn't really care about you and your grandparents never cared about you in the past I don't think they will care now. I'm sorry and I know that hurts to hear but it's the truth."

"You're right. There is only one other thing I can do."

"What?"

"I have to talk to Mark Anderson. He is the only other person alive that will give me answers."

Troy sighed. He didn't like it but he knew it was the only way for Gabriella to heal and move on with her life.

"Ok, you do what you have to baby girl and I'll support you anyway I can."

"I'm scared to do it alone. Will you come?"

"Of course just name the time and place and I'll be there."

Gabriella nodded. She needed answers and she needed the truth. If she didn't find out the truth about her father's past she'd never be able to move on with her life. She was not going to live like that. She was going to get the truth no matter what it took.

**A/N next chapter is her meeting with Mark how do you think it will go? Please go and take my poll. **


	22. One Step Closer

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL PLEASE!**

They next day Troy and Gabriella decided to celebrate their healing and being back together again with Ashley. All three of them went to the park. They were sitting on the picnic blanket just getting ready to have some lunch.

"What are we having to eat?" Ashley asked.

"Well I could have to peanut butter and jelly sandwich or….I could just eat you." Troy said grabbing Ashley and blowing raspberries on her stomach. She screamed in giggles.

"No daddy! Daddy stop it"

Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy and Ashley fool around.

"Mommy help!" Ashley giggled.

"Sorry Ashley but if I help you daddy will just tickle me."

"Yep no one can beat the tickle monster." Troy laughed tickling Ashley

"Tickle mommy, tickle mommy" Ashley laughed.

"Hmmm?" Troy thought.

"Oh no Troy don't even think….EEEEK" Gabriella squealed as Troy grabbed her and pinned her down tickling her and Ashley both at the same time.

"Tro-Troy sto-stop plea-please"

"Da-daddy sto-stop plea"

"I don't think so. You two need lots of tickle time."

"N-no w-we don-don't da-daddy sto-stop"

"Maybe if you say "Daddy is the best" then I'll stop"

"Da-daddy i-is th-the bes-best"

Troy stopped ticking her but used his other hand to tickle Gabriella making her scream.

"O-ok, ok Tro-Troy plea-please"

"Please what Brie? Huh please what?" Troy asked going up to tickle her underarms.

"Sto-sto-sto-stop Plea-please I can-can't brea-brea-brea….the" Gabriella said laughing and gasping for air.

Troy finally stopped. Gabriella sat up.

"Now I'm hungry."

"Me too. Can we eat now mommy?"

"Sure sweetie."

They continued to eat their lunch together as a family. Once they were done Ashley went to run around on the playground.

"So any news on Mark?" Troy asked.

"I don't even know where to look. How do I contact him?"

"I thought you would know."

"No I have no idea."

"Me neither. Let's go to plan B."

"What's that?"

"I have no idea."

Gabriella sighed. "How can I get answers if I can't even ask the question?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you."

"I wish my parents were alive…even…even in they were in jail I'd be able to talk to them and ask them. They'd be honest with me. I…I really…I miss them Troy" Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh sweetie of course your miss them. Come here" Troy said opening his arms.

Gabriela went into his arms burring her face in the crook of his neck. "I need them Troy. I need to know the truth. I'm so confused." She cried.

Troy just held her rubbing her back soothing her the best he could. How could they find Mark Anderson?

Later on that evening Troy and Ashley were sleeping but Gabriella couldn't. There was too much on her mind. She climbed out of bed and went down the hall. The light in Lucille and Jack's room was still on so she knocked on the door. They allowed her in.

"Mom, dad can we talk?"

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?"Lucille asked.

"Mark Anderson."

Jack and Lucille looked at each other, then back to Gabriella.

"Gabriella you haven't spoken of him since you were a teenager and the last time someone mentioned him you almost went catatonic."

"I know but he is the only person I can talk to and get truthful answers out of."

"How are you going to contact him?" Jack asked.

"I was hoping you two would know."

"I do…" Lucille sighed.

She got out of bed and went into her closet.

"When Mark first came here the day of your parents funeral, after you went upstairs. He told me you'd have questions and that he'd have answers so he gave me his card with his number on it. I don't know if it still works but it's all I've got."

Lucille turned and handed the card to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Lucille.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie."

They shared and hug and Gabriella went back to her bedroom. She got back into bed and looked at the card. To anyone else it was just a card but to her it was just one step closer to finding out the truth.

Troy stirred and pulled Gabriella closer to him. "Go to sleep." He muttered. She giggled.

"How do you know I'm awake your eyes are closed."

"Because you don't sleep sitting up and I just grabbed your legs. If you were sleeping I'd be able to grab your waist. Now what's wrong?" Troy asked as he sat up next to her.

"I got Mark's number from mom."

"That's great."

"Yeah…."

"Isn't it? I thought it's what you wanted?"

"It is what I want…I mean it was…I mean…I think it is."

"Brie what's going on?"

"What if I ask the questions but don't get the answers I'm looking for. What if Carlos was right? What if I'm setting myself up to get hurt again?"

"What did Carlos tell you?"

Gabriella sighed even after everything that happen Gabriella hadn't told anyone what Carlos said.

"Carlos told me that my father never loved me or my mom and that he didn't even want me. He left home because he was too stubborn to ask for help so he left. He stayed with my mom because it was the right thing to do. That's why he abused me, let strange men touch me, and shot my mom, because he never really loved me in the first place. He said that my father planned his own murder. He wanted the cops to shoot him that day and everything he told me before he died was just so I'd forgive him."

"Do you believe him?"

Gabriella shrugged.

"That's not an answer Brie. Do you believe Carlos I mean really believe him?"

"Not one bit."

"So don't worry ok. Tomorrow we can call Mark and arrange a meeting and you will get your answers if…now that a big IF, if you don't get the answers you're hoping for I'll be right by your side helping you through it."

"Thank you Troy."

"You're welcome Brie. Now get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Night Angel I love you."

"I love you too."

They both laid back down and closed their eyes letting the darkness take over.

The next morning Lucille and Jack took Ashley out so they could call and meet Mark. Gabriella took a deep breath and dialed them number that was on the card.

"Hello?" a man answered

"Um…I'm looking for Mark Anderson."

"Speaking who is this."

"Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella it's good to hear from you. How can I help you?"

"I have questions. You're the only one who can give me answers."

"Ok where do you want meet?"

"Starbucks Coffee Shop on woodpine."

"When?"

Around noon?"

"Ok I'll meet you then."

Gabriella hung up and looked at Troy.

"Please tell me I'm doing the right thing Troy."

"You're doing the right thing."

"Say it like you mean it."

Troy pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "You're doing the right thing Angel I promise"

Gabriella took a deep breath and just prayed she was doing the right thing.

Around noon Troy and Gabriella met up with Mark. They didn't waste any time before getting down to business.

"What were my father's parents like?"

"Abusive. They treated your father like he was bug under their shoe."

"Was he thrown out or did he leave on his own?

"He left on his own to get you away from the abuse."

"But then he ends up abusive?"

"That was my fault. I told him it was the only way. Your father really didn't know any better. He didn't know any other way to handle a child."

"Why did he let men touch me? Why did he kidnap me? Why did he shoot people in front of me?"

"All those answers led to me. I told your father to do all those things to keep you in line. I knew he was getting soft so I told him to do all that. He didn't agree right away but I told him if he didn't I'd kill you. Why do you think none of those men went far enough to actually rape you? It was your father saving you"

"You wanted to kill her?" Troy asked.

"Yes but don't worry I won't hurt her."

"Did my parents love each other?"

"More than I've ever seen two people love each other. Gabriella the bottom line is your father did everything he did because he was sick. He was mentally sick in the head and should have gotten help the second he left home. Instead he got involved in the mob. Offering your father that job was the worst mistake I ever made and I'm so sorry. I know that will never be enough but I am. I'm sorry. Your father was sick and needed help that's what is comes out to Gabriella. everything your father did was because he was sick in the head."

"Did he plan his own death?"

"No, he did plan to turn himself in but not get shot. He couldn't live with what he had done to you and wanted to make it right so yes he planned to go to jail but he did not plan to get shot the way he did."

"Thank you for being honest."

"It's the least I could after all I've done. Do you have any more questions?"

"No you've answered them all. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your life Gabriella be happy. It's what they would have wanted."

"I know thank you."

Mark left without another word. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Are you ok baby? You look a little pale." Troy said.

"Yeah I just need to let everything sink in. Can we go home?"

"Sure sweetie."

They got up and headed home. Still in the back of Gabriella's mind she still had a small part that doubted Mark and that he was telling the truth. How could she get rid of that?

**A/N next chapter is the last…that's all I can tell you without spoiling anything so it will all be a surprise. PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL!**


	23. A Family

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Later on that evening Gabriella found herself in a black room.

"Hello? Hello?" she called out.

"Gabi!"

Gabriella turned at the voice and her eyes went wide.

"Mom? Dad!"

She ran and hugged them, then pulled away.

"Wait a second you guys are dead. Am I dead too?"

"No sweetie. You needed us so we came to you." Maria said.

"We know you don't believe Mark baby" Greg said.

"I don't know who to believe." Gabriella whispered softly.

"You believe us?"

"Always."

"Then believe us when we say believe Mark. Everything he told you was as true as it gets. I was sick baby I was very, very sick and I did horrible things to you. If I could go back and do it over I would do it in a heartbeat."

"So you were abused?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry dad."

"I'm sorry baby I spent sixteen years of your life beating you then I let men touch you and because of that you can't have babies. Then I shoot people…I shot your mother." Greg cried.

"Shhh I told you I forgive you." Maria said rubbing his back.

"Dad so do I. I forgave you years ago."

"But you did doubt my love for you and your mom?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"We don't blame you Angel. We understand why you wanted answers. We are just glad you got the answers you were looking for."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No of course not baby. We love you and we just want you to be happy." Maria smiled.

"I am. I've very happy now. I have everything I've always wanted since I was a little."

"You've got a family" Greg asked.

"Yep. Even if I can't have children of my own I have Ashley and she's mine in every way that matters."

"I'm glad you're happy baby girl. That's all either of us ever wanted for you."

"I know mom."

The shared another hug as her parents started to fade. "Mom? Dad?"

"Goodbye baby have a great life we will always be watching over you." Maria said.

"NO don't go!"

"I love you so much baby girl." Greg said.

"No don't go."

Their voices faded and they were gone.

"No!" Gabriella shot up in bed. She looked around and calmed down as she felt Troy rubbing her back.

"It's ok baby it was just a bad dream." He soothed.

"It wasn't a bad dream or a good one…I…I don't even know…"

"What was it about baby you're shaking?"

"I saw my mom and dad."

"What?"

"They came to me and told me Mark was telling the truth. They told me I could believe him. They told me the truth."

"So that's good."

"Yeah but then they started to fade and I lost them all over again."

"You'll never lose them Gabriella they will always be in your heart."

"I know and you know what else I know."

"What?"

"That even after everything that happen everything is going to be ok."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Gabriella are you….?"

"No but that's ok because I already have everything I've ever wanted."

"What's that?"

"A family."

Troy smiled.

"You, me, Ashley, Lucille, and Jack are a family."

"Forever and always Angel girl forever and always.

**A/N that's the end and this is my longest chapter story I have ever written. I want to thank all of you. I had no idea Help Her Heal would end up being such a big hit like it was. This is the end though guys. Help Her Heal series is done. The next story I'm working on is ****By her Side-** **Gabriella never had a true friend. The friends she did have always left her for her cooler and more popular older sister. When new kid Troy Bolton comes around. Gabriella hides her life from him in fear of losing him. But that gets harder when they get together and Troy wants to meet her family. Will Troy fall for the spell or will he stay loyal? It will most likely be out tomorrow. Thanks for everything guys, thanks for adding me and my story to you alerts and favorites. It really means a lot to me. **


End file.
